Just for the night
by Connie-Ts
Summary: A woman who always lived in shadows ,one day made a mistake. She stole from a pirate and made him play her game who he eventually won and that got on her nerves. What will happen when she meets up with the past ? And what will happen when her heart starts beating for her own Captain? Lame summary isn't it? LawxOC ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Just for the night Chapter 1

**I sit down while fireworks dance around me , writing: **

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE NOR IT'S CHARAPTERS ! "damn 'u' " I ONLY OWN MY OC! **

"What a peaceful night…" Her jet black hair fell to her waist. Her eyes were teary blue. Her lips pinkish. A 18 year old woman. A woman who always lived in the darkness of the night since she was young.

* * *

"Near! Please no! Near! Let him go!" The tears wouldn't stop falling from her eyes. She was struggling to get out of the man's grips. Her little brother was sitting down his head down with his white hair falling on his eyes , creating a shadow. His tears wouldn't stop either. The girl's eyes widen as her brother's head fell on the ground. "NEAR!" She yelled.

* * *

"It's been already 11 years, hasn't it?" Her eyes filled with sadness. She stood up quickly. "Yosh! Time to work!" She jumped from the roof she stood on.

She walked inside the crowd , searching for someone. A soccer to steal from. Her eyes fell on a man with raven black hair. He wore a white hat with brown dots. He had faint shadows under his gray eyes and a fur hat that he wore, which was white and had spots on the bottom and along the rim. He wore a black-sleeved yellow hoodie with a jolly roger marked on it on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. He also sported a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sported a pair of small earrings on each ear. He rested a green nodachi on his shoulder. A white bear was on his right side and two man with a white suit behind him. Her lips turned into a evil smirk. "What a beautiful katana…A nodachi… and that necklace…They can be useful." She thought. "I can run in the middle and jump. Easy one. And double price!" She giggled and started running.

She jumped and grabbed the mans necklace and nodachi. She landed successfully and kept on running. The man's pupils widen and without a thought he chased the woman. The woman looked behind her to see. "Hehehehe. A fast one. Sorry dude." She thought and jumped again. She found a small wall. "Passement." She said and she jumped with her hand supporting her. She had learnt parkour these years and she could tell she was a pro. The man jumped the same. "Dammit!" She cursed under her breath. She saw a bar. "Straight Under bar." She stepped off with one foot while launching the other and making her way through. "Piece of cake!"

"Oi! You!" Another man yelled.

"Crap! Not them again. Navy soldiers!" She tched and kept on running while being chased by a group of marines and the man whom she stole from. She smiled as she approached the sea. She stepped on the bench and stopped running. Everyone stopped, circling her. "It was wonderful to meet you all. You know how much I love making friends don't you Admiral-san?" She asked. Good thing her face was covered with her black coat.

"You won't get away this time Black Rock Shooter!" The admiral yelled.

"Shut up! I had fun playing with you tonight though." She smiled and waved at them. She jumped back and fell into the ocean. Her body completely fainting.

"Dammit! " The man cursed.

"Isn't that the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law?" One of the marines said and everyone turned and looked at him. Bepo jumped on them and attacked them all along with his 2 crewmates, leaving all the marines unconscious. "Are you okay, Captain?" Bepo asked.

"Yes , Bepo." Law smirked casually. "And I think…we're going hunting tomorrow morning." He said holding a bracelet in his hands. It had blue stones on it and a silver chain. A smirk played on the mans lips and Bepo could swear his eyes turned red for a moment.

* * *

"What a beautiful necklace." Naomi stated as she holded the necklace in her hand and admired it's silver chain with the golden jolly roger. "And the nodachi too! I was so lucky today!" She said with her bright eyes shining from happiness. She laid on a rock , her body wet and her clothes sticking on her. She laughed. "If I sell those then…I'll gain my freedom! And then, after all those years I will be able to laugh from the bottom of my heart!"

* * *

Trafalgar Law took off his shirt and stared from the window , the vast blue ocean. Her bracelet still in his hands. "Charming. But no one gets away from me , you should know this Miss." He murmured with a smirk. His nodachi and that necklace were important to him and at the moment he felt empty. Good thing she didn't stole his hat. He looked at her bracelet. "You left a trace unfortunately Miss. You were a good player, but seems like you are going to lose. But most of all… Who are you…Black Rock Shooter?"He wondered.

* * *

"Good Morning , Captain!" A cheerful Bepo said.

"Good morning, Bepo." The Surgeon of death replied. "Well shall we?" He asked. His crewmates nodded and they started wandering of the street. Law entered a local bar and started a conversation with the bartender.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Law said.

"Yes, honey?" The bartender said while cleaning a glass, she smiled warmly at Law.

"Do you know the woman who has in her possession this bracelet?" He asked showing it to her.

"It must be Naomi's." The woman said after observing it a little.

"Naomi?" Law asked raising an eye brow.

"Well that's how we call her here. Nobody knows her real name. "

"I see. Do you know where can I find her? I would like to return it to her."

"She working on a bar near. I'll give it to her if she comes here." She went to take it but he took his hand away.

"I'd like to give it to her myself properly. She was a great help after all." Law smirked. After he asked where the bar was he made his way to leave. "Thanks for your time." He walked off the bar.

"Any time you want love." The bartender smiled warmly. _"Weird persons looking for a weird woman." _

* * *

"Looking good today Naomi!" A tall woman said. Her hair were red as fire and fell to her waist. She was wearing a red dress that fell beautifully on her waist. The woman's name was Barbara. She looked at Naomi who wore a white shirt with a blue skirt and a black jacket. She also wore a black belt and a necklace with a crystal blue tear. Her jet black hair were warped in a ponytail.

"Thanks! It's nice to hear good thing once in awhile!" Naomi smiled.

"Oh don't be so dramatic sweetheart." Barbara winked at her.

"A great actress as always!" She sticked her tongue and winked.

"Haha! Okay! Enough talking let's start working already!" Barbara stood behind the counter and purring the glasses with drinks. "1,2…3! Go!" Barbara said. Naomi quickly took the plate with the drink and started serving.

"Thanks Naomi!"

"Anytime darling!" Naomi smiled and turned to the other. "What would you like?" She asked.

"Sake and you." The man smirked.

"Of course I'll bring you sake but me? I'm not in the menu. Try next time sweetie." She smiled and walked back to the counter. "Sake." She said.

"Comin ' right up Nao-chan!" Barbara smiled.

"Good job today , Naomi!" The boss said as he counted his money.

"Thanks boss." She forced her lips into a smile.

"I'm sorry I was late!" A blond haired girl said as she runned inside.

"Nicky-chan you're late again!" Naomi giggled as she took another disk with the new drinks.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't sleep at night!" Nicky said as she putted her jacket and took the disk Barbara gave her.

"It's always the same Nicky." Barbara said with a sigh.

"It's not my fault!"Nicky said with a smile. When both girls finished they sat together for a smoke. "So why can't you sleep at nights?" Naomi asked, curious.

"It's because of those nightmares." Nicky said sighing and smoke escaped her mouth.

"Nightmares?" Naomi raised an eye brow.

"Yeah. I often see my family get killed before my eyes. Creepy huh?"

"Hmm…."

"Don't tell me you have the same nightmares?" Nicky asked raising an eye brow.

"Ehh sometimes." She shrugged.

"Oh I see."

"Oi Nicky. Go serve that pretty boy other there." Barbara whispered to Nicky. Nicky looked back and smiled. "With pleasure." She said and took the disk. Naomi raised an eye brow and looked to Nicky's direction from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen in surprise. "_No way in hell! How?" _She thought. It was the man from yesterday. A small smirk played on his lips and she could feel his eyes were on her. Her heart beated fast. What would she do now? There was no water to escape nor a wall to jump on. She hid her face in her palms.

"What's wrong darling?" Barbara asked concerned as she looked at the sad girl.

"Nothing at all! " She smiled quickly. She had learnt all these years how to cover her feelings. "So what's up? Another order?" She asked.

"Boss talks with that man." Nicky said as she settled down.

"Hmph." Naomi shrugged again, pretending she didn't care.

"I could never believe The Surgeon Of Death could be so handsome!" Nicky whispered.

"_T-That guy is….SHIT!" _Naomi's eyes widen again. "_I had to be more carefull! If that guy Is truly him…I'm doomed!" _She thought and took a sip from her smoke, trying to calm down.

"Oi Nao. Come here." She heard her bosses rough and deep voice. She groaned and took another sip to finish her smoke. She walked towards her boss who sat with the Surgeon Of Death. "How can I help you?" She asked with her hand resting on her hip and a smirk on her lips. She had to feel confident. "_I was wearing a coat back then… He haven't seen my face because of that. But…this guy must be smart. He wouldn't be fooled right? Let's not thing the worse." _She thought.

"Oi Naomi! Are you listening to me?" Her boss said.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry. I had my mind somewhere else." She smiled.

"Consecrate a bit kid. "

"Yes, sir." She rolled her eyes. "So what do you want already?" She asked.

"Pack your stuff."

"And why's that?"

"You'll be working for Mr. Trafalgar from now on."

"_HUH!?" _Her pupils widen for a moment. She looked from the corner of her eye , watching Law who bitted his lip like he was ready to burst out laughing.

"I see." She answered with a sigh.

"You won't resist?" Her ex-boss asked.

"Why should I? You were the one who said I should be open to what life brings me. That's what Near used to say too."

"Sharararara! Near was a nice boy!" Naomi nodded.

"I suppose you want back your nodachi and necklace right? " She said turning her gaze to the surgeon of death. He nodded smirking. "Then I shall give them to you. " She said. The man played her game and won and that got on her nerves.

* * *

**Author's note: A new story! Yaay! I'm so happy! It was way too long for a first one though… I'm working on two stories now :DD **

**Please review if don't mind and tell me my mistakes. Also Law doesn't have a necklace I made it up **** .**

**Also I made Navy call her Black Rock Shooter because of the eyes. ( I wanted to make them look like hers hehehe 3:) ) **

**Finally can rest for an hour and then back to writing! **

**Thank you for your time!**

**BTW: Law's a sadist :/ I LOVE IT! /w/ yeah yeah I'm weird! **


	2. Chapter 2: The 12 supernovas

Just for the night CHAPTER 2

"**Robin walks in the stage holding purple letter." : Because Miss, De3fr4gt5 is tired to explain, me, Nico Robin will tell you that she doesn't own One Piece nor it's characters(Including me of course ;) but only her OC. Also this chapter will be veery long.**

"Geez. Why does this guy has to get on my nerves every time?" Naomi thought as she sat in the kitchen, quietly drinking her coffee and reading the newspaper. It's been two months since she joined and she loved the crew very much, except her raven haired captain. And when she was so little close to win the game he always found a shortcut and managed to win.

Flashback

"Here's your nodachi and necklace. Happy?" She asked giving him his stuff.

"Very , Miss Naomi." The raven haired captain of the heart pirates said taking his nodachi and resting it on his shoulder and then he wore his necklace and hid it under his shirt. Naomi turned her back and crossed her arms tching.

"We should get along, Miss Naomi. Consider how annoyed my nakama will be if we fight like this all the time?" He said smirking.

"_Pig." _Naomi thought. " I'm glad I found a nice player but I hope this ends here." She said in a cold manner.

"You're so very wrong Miss. The game has just started." Law murmured still smirking.

"You should stop it or else we're going to fight all the time." Naomi said still serious and before she knew it she was on the wall with her wrists up on her head.

"I don't like it when they tell me what to do Miss Naomi. I would prefer if you took your advices for your own good, since you're too smart." Law whispered in her ear. His voice send shivers down her spine. Not the good ones."Please pack your stuff. We'll be waiting for you. And do not try to escape." He left her wrists and exit the room. Naomi covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp or moan in pain. Her wrists hurted her. "Agh… I hate this guy… I'll play your game then… And I'll make you fall on your knees begging me to stop."

End of flashback

But unfortunately this. This never happened. She had a big idea for herself and that's why she never won. She sighed and stood up, walking back to the quarters. She shared the room with everyone, though she didn't mind at all. She climbed up to her hammock and started searching her bag for a book to read. She needed to settled her head and calm down. She finally found a book and started reading, silently. Down from her was her Captain's hammock and up Bepo's so she was in the middle. At least they weren't snoring like the others and the Captain didn't sleep too much , he preferred reading his books in his office.

"Sabaody is our next stop… I wonder…Is…Ming Zhu there?"

"Oh! There! I see it! Sabaody Archipelago!" Shachi yelled excited.

"I wonder if I'll find a female bear there!" Bepo said.

"There wouldn't be such thing here!" Everyone yelled at him.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said.

"SO QUICKLY!"

Monkey D'Luffy, Dead Bones Brook, Tony Tony Chopper, Hachi, Camie and Papagg had gathered in Shakki's bar , searching for a mechanic to put the coating on their ship so they could get to Fish Men Island. But first they had to find him. Shakki said that he probably would be between Grove 1 to 29 or at the amusement park. And just because the Captain loved to have fun they all decided to go first to the Amusement Park. But Shakki warned them. Warned them about the 12 supernovas **( I wanted them to be 12 sorry! ) **

"Anyway, wherever you go. Be careful" Shakki said stopping the cheerful dance they were making and made all of their eyes fell on her. "According to my information there are currently twelve people,( including you) on Sabaody Archipelago with bounties over 100 million beli. "

"12 people with a bounty over 100 million beli?" Chopper said with wide eyes, surprised.

"Yes. There is Monkey-chan, Roronoa-chan and 10 others. When you entered the Grand Line there were seven paths you could take …. I'm assuming you followed the Long Pose?" She received a nod from the Straw Hat captain. " Of course" She continued. " People were on the other six routes and also went on rough times like yourselves. No matter what route you take, the Red Line is always the final destination and to get past that wall, everyone comes here. Get it? However it's amazing that all twelve rookies came here on the same time. Particularly Kid, Luffy, Hawkins, Drake and Law. These names have been on the newspapers for awhile. "

"I don't read the newspaper." Luffy tittled his head.

Shakki winked at him. " Knowledge is power. You should get to know the names of your rivals , at least. "

"Um…" The small reindeer said tittling his head as he started counting. "There was Kid…Hawkins and…Drake? "

"If we go by bounty value, you're number two."

"THERE'S SOMEONE OF THIS ISLAND WITH HIGHER BOUNTY THAN LUFFY?" Chopper yelled , surprised that someone had a bigger bounty from his captain….

Shakki smiled and started saying the list:

"_Capone "Gang" Bege….with a bounty of 138 million belli._

_Jewelry Bonnie with a bounty of 140 million belli._

"_The mage" Basil Hawkins bounty… 249 million belli._

_On Air Pirates Scratch men Apoo with a bounty of 198 million belli._

_Eustass "Captain" Kid…His bounty is 315 million belli._

"_Red Flag" X Drake with a bounty of 222 million beli._

"_Mad Monk" Urouge, bounty…..108 million beli._

_Warrior of the Kid Pirates, Killer. Bounty… 162 millon beli._

"Angel of Death_"(new member of the Heart Pirates), Naomi with the bounty of 190 million belli._

"_Surgeon of Death" Trafalgar Law, Bounty….200 million beli"_

All the pirate crews that entered the Grand Line have been reduced into a small number… The Grand Line is like a survival game. Regardless on which path they traveled the ones that made it this far are the elite. Amongst them, one might become an influential figure in the next generation of pirates. Even so, the New World will be affected by so many big-shots entering at once. The reason why Captain Kid has a bigger bounty than you is because he has badly injured civilians. Not too cute, is it? That's why I'm rooting for Monkey-chan."

"I think, for now, I'll just have some fun." Luffy said and then laughed. "Ah, but I'm worried about so many of us in one town trying to get the mechanic "

Shakki giggled. "He's okay… "

"Huh?"

"He's one hundred times stronger than you kids… "

Naomi looked at her wanted poster with a huge grin on her face." I have 190 million belli on my head! Hahaha! I'm a supernova too!" She couldn't help but started laughing with her hand covering her mouth.

"Ummm….Nao-chan…Captain waits for us at the Auction House." Bepo said.

"Of course, Bepo-kun." Naomi smiled and followed the white furred-bear.

"_It's weird…Nao-chan's bounty is almost reaching Captains…." _Bepo thought.

They entered the Auction House and saw their captain, quickly they walked over to him. Noami was ready to sit behind their Captain but Bepo picked her and putted her next to the captain. She stuck her tongue out. "Bleeh Bepo I wanted to sit next to you so I could take a nap." The crew laughed and Bepo bowed his head.

"You're so childish these days Miss Naomi." Law said with a smirk and his eyes were smiling. The crew along with Bepo now laughed.

"He's the North Blue captain, worth 200,000,000 beli, Trafalgar Law. I've heard some things about him and their not pleasant."

Law glanced back at the red-haitrf standing at the back of the auction house. It was Eustass Kid. He smiled and raised up his middle finger in a bad manner.

"His manners aren't so good either," Kid grumbled.

"Now who's acting childish, Captain-san? And I'm right at this one. So killing me or threading me…." She said teasingly. Law glanced at her giving her another smirk. "45-44, Captain." She winked at him and grinned. She could see a ray of laugher in his eyes for the first time as the lights went off. The lights opened once more but lighting the stage now. After awhile she felt her eyes get heavy. She didn't slept at all at night and she had fought enough for today too. She barely kept her blue orbs opened until she gave up. Her head fell gently on Law's shoulder. The Captain's pupils widen. He glanced over at the black-haired girl. Her sleeping face was rather….cute. A smile grew on his face and then he glanced back at the stage. "_Not bad at all Miss Naomi. Not bad at all." _He thought with a smirk.

Around lot 2, a portion of the Straw Hat crew entered, and around lot 12.

Naomi woke as a man yelled. She looked around avoiding her captains gaze at the moment. On stage, a mermaid was chained up in a giant fish bowl. Her hair were green and she wore a yellow shirt with a pink star on It, her tail was pink as well. A Tenryubito stood near the front of the auction house, holding up his number. Most of the crowd was muttering.

"What'd I miss?" Alana asked, glancing around at her crew.

Law had a look on his face as if he had been just about to nod off.

"The mermaid just sold for 500,000,000 beli," Penguin-Hat whispered.

"Oh. Whatever." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Law glanced at her for a moment and he raised an eye brow. "_Hmmm…. Not compassionate. I like that." _He thought with a smirk.

As the auctioneer, Mr. Disco, called an end to the bidding and banged the gavel, a flying fish crashed through the back of the auction house.

Straw Hat Luffy was arguing with the "driver" of the fish while The Pirate Hunter Zoro looked around confused. "_Geez what's wrong with this guy? Is he stupid or what?" _Naomi thought and grinned at the strangeness of the rival crew. They seemed a lot of fun people to her but still she liked her crew more.

"How noisy," Law muttered, but smiled. "_This is getting more interesting…. How fun." _He thought.

Straw Hat suddenly saw the mermaid. "Camie!" He started running toward the stage.

One of the Straw Hats that had shown up earlier and ran after him, grabbing onto him to stop him, but Straw Hat Luffy kept going. The man's shirt ripped open, revealing four more arms which he used to grab onto the young captain. Law raised an eyebrow as people began screaming but still kept his calm. Mugiwara Luffy broke easily from the Fishman's grab. A shot rang out and Straw Hat stopped dead in his tracks .The fishman fell as the Tenryubito that had bought the mermaid began dancing and hopping around, singing about shooting a fishman and getting him as a slave for free. Straw Hat slowly turned around and began marching back up the stairs as a number of guards tried to stop him. The fishman grabbed his ankle as he passed; begging him not to do anything rash, but the young captain ignored his pleas. Straw Hat's fist was connected with the noble's jaw, sending the disgusting thing flying. Law and Naomi smirked. People started to panic and flee the Auction House. The guards began attacking the Straw Hat crew, and in essence, all hell broke loose. Two more flying fish crashed in through the roof followed by one more person who fell through a hole they made. He landed on the father of the Tenryubito and Straw Hat had been socked. Her eyes fell to the Green Nodachi that was next to her black katana. She grinned. Her delicate fingers touching the hild of the nodachi. Law took it and put it around his other shoulder. She bit her lip trying to hold back laughter. Still after these months he still didn't trust with his nodachi. The only one who could carry it would be Bepo but even he needed permission from the Captain.

Over there! We're getting out of here as soon as we get that bomb-necklace-whatever-thing off her neck! There's a battleship and an admiral on the way!" Straw Hat called to his long nosed crewmate.

"WHAT?" An oranged haired girl and the long nosed gasped in surprise but fear too.

"The marines are already on their way. Mugiwara-ya." Law said still smirking.

"Huh? Hey! Who the hell are you?" Luffy asked. "You have a bear? AWESOME!"

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed his head. Naomi looked at the slightly embarrassed bear.

"if they marines are in your worries. They were here surrounding the auction, long time ago." Law continued.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?" Luffy yelled his eyes almost going off from their place.

"After all the Marine HQ has a poster, here on Sabaody." Naomi said , taking a part into the conversation. "

_It's true though…I saw some as me and Bepo entered here. But…."_ Naomi thought putting a finger to her lips. "_They weren't looking inside the people… They were…probably waiting…They might knew that we were here."_

"Are you Trafalgar Law?" A woman with black raven haired asked. Her eyes were like blue orbs and she wore a purple shirt that matched to her pants and hat. Nico Robin. Law nodded. "Luffy. That man is a pirate."

"Ah? Really?" Luffy asked pouting.

"You have putted quite a show here with your crew. " Law murmured.

"And the bear too?" Luffy's eyes sparkled as he asked Robin.

"Bepo-kun…I think that guy likes you very much." Naomi said with a blank face. The others laughed and Bepo nodded slightly with his cheeks flushing red. Noami giggled then.

"SHIT! Camie-chwan!" A blond haired man with blue eyes said. His eye was covered by his hair and he had big curly eye brows. Naomi raised an eye brow starting to get interested.

After all this was nothing but a new game to her.

**Author's Note: If you think it's done here…You're wrong! Just a little more because my inspiration goes high now and Maria-chan from here helped me with the previous scene. THANK YOU MARIA-CHAN! **

Back to the story

The mermaid was held captive by Tenryubito who pointed a gun at her head. Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro took their battle stances.

"See? What I told ya? This place is a total chaos!" An old man was suddenly on the stage, a giant peeking through the ripped backdrop. "The auction's over, I've stolen my money… Guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling…"

"You really are one screwed up old man… so it's money you were after?" the giant's voice rumbled.

"I was planning on stealing from whoever bought me too, if I was lucky enough to get the chance… I mean look at me…" The man's hair were white and his wore small glasses that stood still in his pointy nose. He paused chuckling, "I'm just an old man now. Who'd want me as a slave?" He broke out in laughter. He glanced around. "Hm? What's this? Looks like everyone's looking at us…"

"What's with the old man and the giant?" one guard yelled.

"Weren't they meant to be on auction? How the hell did they get out of their cages?" Another responded.

"How did they open the locks?" They were starting to panic as they noticed the giant didn't have a collar on.

"What now?" one guard asked his superior.

"Whad da ya mean? We aren't trained for capturing prisoners! There's no way we can take down a giant who isn't even restrained!" the superior was really panicking now.

"R… Rayleigh!" The fishman stuttered.

"_Silver Rayleigh? Imposible!" _Naomi thought. "_This old gizzer… is that great man…"_

"Huh? The coating engineer? Who?" the little… creature..., Naomi thought to be the Straw Hat's pet 'Chopper,' asked. It was a small reindeer. Her eyes turned to hearts. "How kawai!" She said.

"Oi, oi , oi." Everyone sweatdropped.

Law, Kid and Luffy walked out of the Auction House fighting for who would kick the marine's asses. Eventually they worked together and beat most of them. The Heart Pirates, the Kid pirates and the Straw Hat Pirates walked outside too.

Naomi glanced at the Straw Hat who's body was like a small child's now."Oi Mugiwara-ya. You're ruining the mood." Law said smirking.

"What's with that guy?" Naomi asked herself.

"My captain is not normal." The oranged haired, Nami said.

" You haven't see mine, girl, you haven't seen mine." Naomi said as she crossed her arms.

"Really?" Mugiwara said with a squeaky voice.

"Bepo." Law said. Bepo jumped in the air and attacked all the marines. "Aye Captain!" He said taking a battle stance.

"I'm getting in too!" Naomi said and drew out her katana , running towards the waves of marines. She attacked one of the navy soldier and jumped back kicking the other and crossing swords with another one. She jumped up again and stabbed another. A smirk playing on her lips as her blade cutted flesh. "_That's for Near." _She thought. She glanced for a moment at her captain who talked with a man, Jean Bart an ex-slave who would be sold before in the Auction House. Law took his bomb-necklace off and asked him to join his crew.

"_I'll be away from that one in the future." _The black haired thought as she stabbed another marine. After that they runned away only to encounter Kid and Bartholmew Kuma. Naomi's eyes widen as she looked the person next to him.

"Zhu?" She asked.

**Author's note: Ta~da! Ta~Ta~da! Finished a long chapter. I spent 24 hours, reading the manga of the ark and the watching the episodes while plus writing this! Fufufufu it's getting 2 in the night and I'm sleepy! Good night/afternoon/ morning mina! Thank you for reading and please review! Also I'm so happy for those who favorite, followed and reviewed! So thank you! Also thank you Robin-san for the intro! Also I do not think I'll make such big chapter in the future :/ It gets tiring for me and you too. Right? Tell me your opinion. **

**Until next time**

**De3fr4gt5**


	3. Chapter 3:I have a sister

Just for the night Chapter 3:I have a sister

**Author's Note: So I just wanna say what clothes my beloved OC is wearing so you can have a better image of her. **

**Naomi's hair falls to her shoulders because they were cut In battle and they have a purple shine. She wears a white shirt with a black sleeveless unbuttoned jacket with the jolly roger of the crew on her shoulder. She also sports black jeans with black leather boots. She sports two earrings on her left ear and she has a bracelet that writes "+FAITH+" with two crosses (+). And lastly she sports a necklace with a blue crystal tear like Chapter 1 that she will wear most with her outfits in the future. Thank you for your time. Let's get on with the story.**

"Zhu?" Naomi whispered. "No…there is no time for that! I have to help the others escape!"

"Mr. Eustass and… that's… Why is a 'shichibukai' in a place like this?" There was mild disbelief in Law's voice.

"Trafalgar Law…!" The large man known as Bartholomew Kuma said.

"You know my name?"

Naomi's eyes widen as a beam of light hit her captain.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled.

"This is right next to "Marine Headquarters" and "Mariejoa." No matter who appears, you shouldn't find it strange." The newest member of the crew growled.

"The Marines are coming from behind!" The jet black haired yelled. Naomi looked back. "I'll take care of them!"

"Not alone you will!" A brunette girl jumped next to her holding a stuff. Her eyes were similar to Naomi's except the fact that they were umm…well red.

"Zhu!" Naomi's eyes sparkled happily. "It really is you! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Not now kid! We have plenty of time to talk later!" Zhu said, Noami nodded. Zhu started swirling her staff sending waves of fire to the marines while Naomi drew out her katana and attacked.

"Naomi!" She heard her captain calling her. She turned to look at him and sighed with relief, he wasn't injured at all. However things weren't actually getting better, the opposite things were getting worse, Kuma was kicking the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates asses.

"Naomi come on!" Bepo yelled. Naomi nodded.

"Go on. I'll hold em for ya." Zhu said.

"But! I can't leave you here!" Naomi protested.

"We'll meet again idiot. " Zhu winked at her.

"Zhu…." Naomi nodded and runned behind her captain to the grove they boarded.

They jumped and Bepo started the engines. "Captain! Isn't that….Kizaru?" Naomi asked as she pointed up to the sky. A man with an orange and yellow suit was running towards them, his hand shining. "Get in!" The Captain yelled and everyone nodded and runned inside. The submarine disappeared into the blue of the sea.

* * *

Back on Sabaody

A beam of light hitted Kid who gasped in pain. "FUCK!"

Back on the ship.

The captain smirk , in his eyes was reflected a wave of laughter and he walked inside his office. "_I feel so nice of all the sudden."_

* * *

It was a tiring day, the crew sighed with relief and rested at the kitchen. "Ahhh I'm so tired…." Naomi sighed.

"I'll prepare a bath…" Bepo stood up with his head down.

"Thank you, Bepo-kun it's very sweet of you." Naomi said with a smile.

"You're welcome…" He walked out.

"What's with him today?" Shachi asked.

"He's sad because he didn't had time to find a female bear." Naomi said drinking her coffee.

"THERE WOULDN'T BE THERE ANYWAYS!" The crew yelled.

"You should believe in Bepo-kun, he's our friend. "

"That's really right…Why are you always so ahead of us?" Penguin said bowing his head while everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hmmmm…." Naomi rolled her eyes in erony. "_But still I would like to see Zhu so badly!" _

Flashback

"_Near…Why!? Near!" _A small girl cried. She was inside a small room painted blue with a simple white bed.

"_Come on, Megumi."_ A white suited man came inside and took her hand.

"_Will you hurt me?" _Megumi asked as she stood up and walked out the room with the man.

"_Of course not, Megumi-chan. You're our favorite here." _The man smiled.

"_Fav..orite?" _Megumi thought. She knew though the white suited men was laying. She was dragged into a medical room. There ,five doctors awaited for her. Megumi sat in the middle. She knew what to do. She would just sit in the middle and await whatever torture they prepared for her. She closed her eyes shut, waiting to meet the same fate as her brother, Near. She felt a small stink on her shoulder from the needle with the poison. The same poison Near took.

"_Did, it hurt , Megumi-chan?" _A doctor asked. She shook her head, not wanting to open her eyes nor her mouth.

"_Okay. One last try and we're done, Megumi-chan." _Megumi nodded weakly. She felt a stab and let a small gasp and bit her lip.

"_Amazing…" _One of the doctors said.

"_This is it! We did it!" _Another said and they all cheered. The little black haired girl opened slowly her eyes. Everyone looked at her with huge grins on their faces. She felt scared, what would they do to her? Why was she going through all this?

A doctor lifted her up and started spinning her around happily, she couldn't help but smile. Was the torture over? _"You did it, Megumi! You're amazing! You really are a kind-blessing! This name fits you so well! Tomorrow I'm gonna make your favorite food, how about that?"_

"_Yay! " _Megumi cheered.

"_Now. Now. Let's go to your new room, shouldn't we? A kid is waiting for you so you can play with. More kids will come tomorrow and you won't be lonely anymore!" _

"_I'm happy… But if Near was here I'd be more happy!" _Megumi was led to another room. The walls were pink and two beds were inside of it. The one was red and the other aqua and some toys were tossed to the corner. A brunette haired girl, older than Megumi was sitting on the red bed. Megumi's eyes widen as she looked at the brunette girl , her eyes were teary red and full of sadness. The doctor leaved them all alone.

"_Um…Hello….I'm Megumi…" _Megumi approached her with a warm smile. The older girl looked at her.

"_You're…." _The girls voice was soft like an angels. Her red orbs widen.

"_Is something wrong with me?" _Megumi asked confused.

"_Your eyes are…" _the older girl took Megumi's hand and putted her in front of a mirror. The little girl's eyes widen. Her eyes had turned from a crystal blue to a dark blue with small circles in it like falling tears. "_What the…?"_

"_It's okay… My eyes are too but…. Nothing more has changed. But I'm afraid if they do more experiments on us…"_

"_No! I don't want to! " _Megumi cried.

"_It's okay…. " _The older girl hugged her tight. "_By the way…My name is Ming Zhu. (Bright pearl) But you can call me Zhu. It's a pleasure to meet you, Megumi-san."_

End of flashback

"Nao-chan." Bepo shook her shoulder. Naomi snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at the bear.

"yes, Bepo-kun?" Noami gave him her warmest smile.

"I keep saying to you that your bath is ready but you don't answer." Bepo said.

"I'm okay, Bepo-san. I was just thinking. Thank you, you're the sweetest bear ever." She kissed his nose and winked at him.

"Bastard…earning a kiss from Naomi-chan." The crew muttered.

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed.

"So easily defeated!"

"Bepo, wanna come?" Noami winked at him and he nodded with a smile. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Bepo followed silently Naomi.

"Thank you, Naomi-chan." Bepo whispered.

"Hahaha! You're welcome! I'm glad!" She said as she walked inside her room and came back with new clothes to wear. They entered the bathroom.

* * *

At the kitchen

"Bastard Bear." One said,

"I hope you'll get in prison." Said Shachi

"I hope the roof falls on your head." Penguin cried

"We believed in him and he took our girl!" One other cried.

"I'm so jealous….Just image you guys… Naomi-san undressed in the bath and sweet talking to us." One other sighed with heart eyes and a massive nosebleed. The others nodded sighing too with blond dripping from their noses.

"She will never sweet talk to anyone that way." Shachi said sighing.

"We can dream though!" Penguin snapped.

"Fufufu! You're right…" they all started getting their own fantasies.

* * *

Back to Bepo and Naomi

"Do you feel all warmed up, Bepo?" Naomi asked as she wiped Bepo's fur with a towel. Her body was wet.

"Oh yes. Thank you Naomi-chan." Bepo said enjoying the feeling of the woman's hands. "If you were a female bear I'd love you!" Naomi giggled.

"You're welcome." She smiled. She took the towel off and kissed his nose. "There. All done." She smiled. She stood up , searching for her towel. Bepo watched at her naked back. It seemed all smooth and creamy. Bepo thought if she was made out of chocolate. He looked at her waist and noticed a small scar. "Naomi-chan were you hurt?" He asked looking at her wound worried.

"Hmm?" She warped herself with the towel. "On my waist? I have it years now." She wiped her hair.

"How?" Bepo asked, curious.

"Hmm… I'm not telling you!" She sticked her tongue out as she threw her towel down on the floor and started putting up her clothes.

"Why not?" Bepo asked. Naomi looked at him, amused as she wore her purple corset and slipped in her skinny blue jeans.

"Just because." She winked at him. Bepo had already put his suit back on. They walked out the bathroom. Naomi felt great after the bath and decided to go rest a bit while Bepo decided to go the kitchen and eat with the others. They had fish for dinner and he couldn't wait.

Naomi laid on her hammock sighing. "I feel so tired…" She murmured and closed her eyes…

An image of her and Zhu came to her mind. Only that there she wasn't Naomi, she was Megumi. That kind-blessing everyone was talking about.

"_If it wasn't for Zhu….If it wasn't for my sister , Zhu…." _Naomi thought as she changed her position in the hammock. _"Why?...Why am I staying in the past? Why can't I move on? I have a nice crew… I met after up 9 years after all this, with my sister…. Everything is going so well…but still…. I keep living in the past….I hate it…." _She thought as she buried her face in her pillow and slowly she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note: So yeah basically Naomi was a being used as a lab rat and the doctors there were using her for their experiments , that's how her brother died and she met Zhu. Noami thinks Zhu as her only family and sister.**

**It wasn't long and not so interesting as the previous 2. But I'm making it up to you with Chapter 4 :D It's longer and I've written it with much more interest. Just because I was at Grandma's house and could nothing more than sleep or write on ma pc but…anyways! I was a bit angry and really tired when I wrote Chapter 3. Now that I'm revived up! I GOT FIRED UP! **

**Chapter 4 is already here! xDD**

**Kisses,**

**De3fr4gt5 **


	4. Chapter 4: Luffy's rescue

Just for the night chapter 4: To the rescue

**Author's Note: Wow! This was a big chapter for sure! It's over 4,500 words! Enjoy and please review! XDD**

"Captain! I can see a big piece of ice!" Bepo yelled.

"Take us up." The Surgeon Of Death, Trafalgar Law said sheathing back the small part of exposed steel from his nodachi that rested always comfortably on his shoulder. The room was rather dark. He watched as the only female of the crew looked out of the window doing the same thing as he did, it was much of instinct. Her blue orbs were like a little light inside the darkness. Beautiful. Quiet. Peaceful. Calm. But always with that focus. Focus. She was always focused on everything she did. Always. She was always thinking. The room was starting getting lighted up showing that they would reach the surface soon. He could see her femine figure now. Her beautiful carves and that head that was always lifted with pride. She was wearing a dark purple corset with black skinny jeans. His eyes were locked on her face. She seemed sad or rather bored or thoughtful. She was three months with them. But still. He couldn't read her easily. She was a challenge. She seems cruel at times. Like when she said Whatever and didn't show any sympathy about the mermaid's condition back at the Auction House on Sabaody Archipelago. She cares mostly for the crew and she helps everyone with whatever problem they have. She was always calm, steady and serious.

But she could be sweet and charming. Provocative. And that was the only thing he was fearing from her. She had won easily the crew with her charming personality. Maybe she could manipulate people easily. Maybe she would gain everyone's trust and betray them, but the one that never fell for her charms was him. Him? He was tough. He wouldn't fall for a woman as he did in the past. Not this time. No, no, no.

* * *

Naomi crossed her arms over her chest, like she was hugging herself and sighed deeply. Her eyes seemed sad for a moment but she got over it quickly. Finally the submarine reached the surface and everyone runned outside. They saw Buggy the pirate flying with Luffy and Jimbe in his arms.

"Bring Straw-hatter over here!" The surgeon of death yelled.

"Straw-hatter? That's sure a weird way to addressing a guy…" Buggy murmured as he laid next to Jimbe. "WHO ARE YOU, KID?" He yelled.

"I'm gonna take him away from this place!" Law yelled. "Let me take care of him for now!"

"What!?" Buggy said and his jaw fell to the ground.

"I'm a doctor!"

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! WHAT KIND OF DOCTOR CARRIES A SWORD AROUND?" Buggy yelled. "DO YOU MAKE HOUSECALLS FROM SUBMARINE'S OR SOMETHING?"

"Don't waste any time! Give him to me now!" Law yelled.

"And I'm saying who the hell are you and why should I trust you?" Buggy yelled as he flew in the air with Jimbe who had Luffy in his arms. A cannon was fired at his direction but luckily he avoided it. The cannons were shooting like crazy.

"Captain Law! Warship's are approaching off the stern!" A crewmate yelled. Law's eyes had widen. "Hurry bring them here!" He yelled.

"Captain! We're at almost at the warships range!" Bepo the bear yelled.

"Do something Bepo!" Jambarl a new member of the crew yelled.

"Quit acting like you're the captain you damn newcomer!" Bepo yelled angry.

The cannons kept on firing.

"They're coming from here too!" Bepo yelled again looking from the other side.

"Let's end this with a combined attack! "One of the Navy Captain's yelled.

All the Navy cannons shooted at once. "No way!" Naomi said and drew out her katana she jumped up high and cutted the cannon balls. Everyone's jaws dropped as they saw how quickly the young woman acted.

I'LL DESTROY IT ALL!" Blackbeard yelled.

"Blackbeard huh? He's one hell of a guy!" Buggy muttered to himself." I've gotta flee outta here as fast as I can!"He kept on flying. Suddenly, a light pierced through his coat and he looked terrified. The light landed inside the sea and a big explosion occurred. It was of course Kizaru Borsalino. "Just leave Straw Hat behind." He said.

"That's…" Naomi's eyes widen.

"It's Kizaru!" Bepo yelled.

"Hurry and get him here!" Law yelled.

"All right I'll leave them with you whoever you are!" Buggy yelled as he kept on flying. "Do what you can!" He yelled and threw Jimbe.

"Catch them , Jambarl!" Bepo yelled. Jambarl caught Jimbe easily along with Luffy. "Yosh that's good!" Bepo danced.

"Let's dive!" Law yelled.

"You did well to escape Sabaody Archipelago, Trafalgar Law." Kizaru said preparing another attack.

"He's horribly injured ! Is he still alive?" Bepo asked as he carried the unconscious Luffy. "Let's hurry!" Kizaru's attack got brighter.

"Damn it!" Law cursed under his breath.

Hurry! Hurry and bring him inside!" The surgeon of death yelled as Bepo carried the unconscious Straw Hat Luffy. Naomi was staying with Law in case something came at them.

"Yes, captain!" Bepo said as he hurried inside.

"That's not gonna work." Kizaru laughed. He lifted his finger to prepare a lighting attack but was stopped by member of the Red Haired Pirates who was pointing his gun at the pika pika no mi user. Another cannon ball was shooted at them but luckily Naomi jumped up and cutted it.

"Cast off!" The Captain of the heart pirates yelled. Naomi and Law runned inside. It was getting a bit calmer. Everyone runned inside the medical room except the Captain who stayed at the door watching the warlord's ship. Bepo runned quickly over to him.

* * *

"It's very rare to see a warlord I know! But please close the door!" Bepo huffed, scared.

"OI! You! Catch!" Buggy said flying and threw a Straw Hat that successfully landed in Law's hand. Law nodded.

"Captain!" Bepo said. The Surgeon of Death nodded and closed the door behind him. Both rushed in the medical room. Law gave the hat to Naomi and putted on his gloves.

"This is going to be a fun operation." He smirked.

* * *

"Ahh it's so freakin' hot!" Bepo whined as he was laying on the floor. "What's with this heat? It's too much for me…"

"Be quiet! You! You're making us feel sweaty too!" Penguin said as he rested his elbow on a machine.

"Well, his fur is pretty thick. I'm not surprised." Shachi said.

"I hate riding the submarine… Spending several hours in a cramped area… together with those scruffy guys! " Bepo said with his tongue out.

"You're the scruffiest here!" Both Shachi and Penguin yelled.

"I…can't take…I've got no choice but to…" He stood up and hugged both man. "Make you share my pain!" He started moving his head putting all his sweat on the guys.

"What are you doing?" Shachi asked.

"Hot!" Bepo whined.

"Too sweaty!" Penguin said.

"Please! Just let me breathe the outside air for awhile!" Bepo begged.

"Okay! We get it! So stop getting your sweat all over us already!" Penguin said.

"We're going up! We're going to the surface immediately!" Shachi said. The submarine went up. Bepo without losing time , runned outside and stretched his arms. "Ahh! The outside feels great! I can finally relax…" He said happily. "Left side ,clear." He looked at his left. "Right side, clear." He looked at the right side. "Front side…Snake , clear…SNAKE?" Bepo looked surprised. A snake was there. "What?" Shachi and Penguin runned outside. "Why is there a snake here?" Their eyes widen. A Navy warship showed up from the fog. "Oh, crap…" Bepo said. "What's a Navy warship doing here?"

"We have to inform the captain!" Shachi said. They looked up. A figure was standing up there.

"There's someone up there…" Penguin said."It's one of the seven warlords of the sea: The Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock!"

Boa Hancock jumped and landed on the submarine. "Do not worry. I turned all the marines into stone." She said. Her black hair fell beautifully on her slender body. Her blue eyes shone and looked at the three. "So how's Luffy's condition? Is it bad? Will he recover?" A tone of concern in her voice.

"I'm impressed you'd figure out where we'd emerge. I thought the Navy had tracked us down and all hope was lost…" Bepo said looking at the big ship.

"I had Salome keep an eye on you, underwater. " She said while the snake was around her.

"Oh I see…"

"Don't change the subject! You beast!" Boa said.

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed his head.

"So easily defeated!" Shachi and penguin yelled.

"Tell me right now! How Luffy is doing?"

The door opened and the Captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law showed up while wiping his hands with a towel.

"Ah, Captain!" Bepo said with relief.

"I've done all I can." Trafalgar said.

"So…He's safe right?" Boa asked.

"Surgically speaking his condition has been stabilized. But… He suffered an unbelievable amount of damage. I can't guarantee that he'll survive it. "

"_That's to be expected!" _

"Who was that?" Penguin asked. Everyone looked up at the ship to see, Emporio Ivankov and his okamas. "Earlier in Impel Down , Mugiwara-Boy had been injured to the point he couldn't even stand up! " He said.

"Straw Hat did his best, putting his life on the line!" One of the okamas said.

"Thanks to him we were able to escape!" Another yelled.

"We were able to fulfill our lifelong dream of going to the Kamabaka Queendom!"

"It's time to go!" All the okama's raised their fingers.

"From Newkama land to Newkama High Temple!" They all yelled together.

"Who are they?" Shachi wandered.

"Prisoners from Impel Down. " Boa Hancock replied. "It would seem that they are Luffy's allies. They snuck onboard the ship. "

Ivankov jumped to the submarine. "V'im impressed by how hard he fought! And it was all because of his will to save his brother, Ace! "

"That's right we all know about his efforts!" The okama's yelled.

"And then…in attempt to protect him…That brother…died in front of his eyes." Ivankov said with a nostalgic look. "There are no gods or buddhas to help him! It's more than enough to shatter a mind or two! "

"Damn it! Hang in there Mugiwara! " A bunny dressed okama said.

"Make sure you survive! Okay?" A lion dressed okama said.

"How tragic…" Boa said. "If it were possible I'd gladly take his place…" Her eyes watered up. "I feel so sorry for you! Luffy!" She cried burying her face in her hands.

"Ahh he's so lucky….Having the Pirate Empress think for him like that…" Shachi said.

"My, my. How many people came to see Straw Hatter." The raven haired girl walked outside.

"Huh? Who are you?" Boa said like the girl was a threat.

"Me? I'm Naomi. But you can call me Nao!" She smiled.

"How can this woman talk so casually?" Ivankov wandered aloud.

"Huh? A big ugly hag." Naomi said looking at Ivankov whom bowed his head down. Law smirked.

"How rude of you to say that…" Ivankov said.

"I thought I told you to take care of your wound." Law said looking at her arm. A big scar was marked on it.

"I told you it wasn't a big deal! I'm all okay. See?" She said turning around with a smile.

"I'm impressed though. Nao-chan you cutted all these cannon balls by yourself." Bepo said.

"I had to protect my nakama." She said lifting her head up high proudly.

"_Your nakama?" _Law thought and smiled for a second.

"By the way vyou and Straw-Hat-Boy are friends?" Ivan asked.

"No. I really don't have any obligation to save him. If you're concerned about my motives I can come up with a reason." Law said.

"No need. There are times when vyour instincts move vyour body. "

"You seriously are weird, Ossan!" Naomi giggled.

"look who's talking!" Ivan said.

"I'm…weird?... Such….rudeness from great Iva-sama….I don't think my heart will take it…" Naomi said dramatically , touching her chest and her eyes watered up.

"_What is she trying?" _Ivan and Law thought.

"You hurted poor Nao-chan's feelings!" Shachi said, patting Naomi on her shoulder.

"I'm…Sorry….Please forgive me!" Ivan bowed.

"Okay! I forgive you!" Naomi said. She wasn't crying.

"So easy!" Penguin's jaw dropped.

"_Wait I tell you! You shouldn't move around yet!" _They heard a voice from outside. _"You've just gone through surgery! You shouldn't move yet! We told you to remain calm , right? Your wounds will re-open! Where are you going?" _

Jimbe, the warlord showed up. His hand on the wall to support him. He was breathing heavily and his other hand was on his covered with bandages chest. He took one step at a time, slowly.

"_Is that guy stupid? Does he want to die?" _Naomi thought looking up at the sky.

"Jimbe…." Hancock thought.

"You're…Trafalgar Law….from…North Blue, aren't you?" Jimbe said, panting. Law simply nodded.

"Are vyou alright moving in that condition?" Ivankov asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you, you saved my life." Jimbe looked at Law, serious.

"Sleep. Or you'll die." Law said. Jimbe shook his head.

"No…My heart won't calm down…It's hopeless…." He closed his left eye in pain. "The losses I've suffered this time are far too great. But my suffering can't be compared to what Luffy-kun went through… Passing out must have been some sort of defensive instinct. Even if his life is spared…." His eyes watered up showing his was sad" I'm much more concered-"

"About what will happen when he wakes up." Naomi said, still looking at the sky. Jimbe nodded. Hancock's mouth opened up for a second.

"Beast over there. Do you have any snail phone?" Boa asked the white furred bear.

"W-We do! We have one! I'm sorry…." Bepo said and bowed his head.

"Ahh he's so lucky…" Penguin said. "He's like the empress servant." Shachi nodded in agreement.

"If we contact the Kuja Pirates ship, we can take this submarine across the Calm Belt. The Government will certainly go after Luffy when they found he survived. We will conceal him on the Island of Women. "

Everyone looked surprised (except Law and Naomi of course who kept serious).

"As long as I am one of the seven warlords, he can recover there in safety…." Hancock ended what she had to say. "_Luffy…" _She thought.

"_The people…I can sense the people….Why…? Why can I hear their cheers? Why…? Why…Why are they happy? Ace…Whitebeard…They…are dead… This happiness is caused from these two deaths? " _Naomi thought as she clenched her fists. "_Why can I see them? I don't want to see them! I hate them! They…are bad people… Bad… They are happy because of the death of two man…But still they don't understand that this man, Whitebeard along with Ace and his crew saved so many islands….so many people and their hometowns… The pirates will take over what Whitebeard had conquered once. The Great Age of the Pirates….Has…Just begun!" _

"Naomi-chan…are you okay?" Bepo asked worried as he looked at the woman. He couldn't understand how she felt. Her fists were clenched, her eyes had watered up and she was biting her lip. Was she sad or angry?

"Yes…I'm perfectly fine." Naomi said and looked down. "I was just thinking, that's all." She smiled warmly. Bepo nodded.

"Miss Naomi." Jimbe said.

"Hai?" Noami looked at the blue fish-men.

"Do you know perhaps , haki?"

"No. No I don't." Naomi said putting her arms behind her head with a casual smirk. Law raised an eye brow. Jimbe nodded. Naomi shrugged. "_What's with that guy? Haki? What the hell is haki? Though I heard Captain knows." _

* * *

_**Some weeks ago… **_

_**Luffy was still unconscious and in order to hide him from the Government , he was taken to the Isle of Women by Boa Hancock , Jimbe and the others who recently met up with the Kuja Pirate's ship. **_

"Big sister!"

"Snake Princess-sama!" The crew of the Kuja Pirates met Boa Hancock.

"I must worried you, Sandersonia, Marigold." Boa said looking at the two woman. The one was tall and had a big head, her eyes were green as well her hair and she wore a kind of two piece swimsuit in green as well. The other was fat and big. Her brown hair were in pigtails. "And to all of you…Thank you for coming to pick us up. "

"You've performed your duties as a warlord, magnificently!" A woman with black short hair and red full lips said.

"Well then… Vmy mission to assist Straw Hat boy ends here. Heehaw! V'Il leave the rest to vyou! Got it Jimbe? " Ivankov said.

"I understand. I cannot swim away freely yet. " Jimbe said.

"It's hard for vme to leave, but vmy adorable candies are waiting for vme, in vmy Queendom. " Ivakov's eyes watered. "Vi trust you to take care of Straw-Hat-Boy from now on! " Jimbe simply nodded.

"Vi hope to see vyou again!" Ivan waved as the ship set sail. "Well, then! Let's go!"

"To the NewKama head temple, the land of our dreams!" The other okama's said.

"Indeed! To the Kamabaka Drug Queendom! " The ship fainted.

"Now, we must immediently set sail for the Isle of Women. " Boa said.

* * *

_**And so, the ship carrying Luffy made it to the Isle of Women, forbidden by men. The home of all-female Kuja warrior Tribe… The island of Women, Amazon Lilly! **_

Both Kuja ship and the Heart Pirates Submarine made it through the gate to get to the Isle of Women. Women had gathered around cheering for their Snake Princess return.

"Snake Princess-sama I'm so glad you're safe!" A citizen said.

"Look. There are strange man on that weird ship behind them!" Another exclaimed.

"Look! They're all women!" One of the heart pirates said.

"So it was true! This really is an island with women only! "

"You vermin! You intend to sneak in during the Snake Princess's return triumphant return!? You'll pay!" All woman's nodded preparing their bows.

"It smells nice!" The heart pirates said with drool running down their mouths.

"I'm getting dizzy!"

"This is heaven!"

"Hey, you guys…" The Captain said and they looked at him. He was resting his back on the wall. "If you don't hurry and get inside the ship…you'll die." He bent his head to the left avoiding a bow that landed next to his head. The man's jaws dropped down. Thousands of bows were thrown. The crew yelled terrified. Naomi stood in the middle of the submarine with a smirk, her katana resting behind her back. "One world…30 desires…Two worlds…60 desires!" She thought. She licked her lips and swung her katana sending a flash wave over to the bows and cutting them up. The women's jaws dropped.

"Thank you Nao-chan!"

"You're welcome! That'll be….500,000 belli! " She giggled.

'NO WAY!"

The women prepared their bows again.

"Cease this, my underlings! They are not out enemies!" Boa said.

"Snake Princess…"

"Luffy is on that ship. He badly injured both physically and mentally, during the war at marineford. And now he lingers on a point of life and death!"

"Luffy's there?" Margaret, a blond haired women with a snake on her shoulder said.

"You must carry Luffy to the Kuja Palace as soon as possible! " Boa commanded the Heart Pirates.

"Who does she think she is to command us?" Naomi murmured. Law nodded agreeing with the black haired for once.

"I'll stay by his side and nurse him back to health-" A blushing Hancock was cutted by the Elder Nyon.

"Nyot so fast Snake Princess! Luffy nyot withstanding the laws of our country will nyot permit… All man on that styange ship to set sail on the Isle of Women."

"Then I will only bring the doctor with me-"

"Nyot acceptable! Even if he is a doctor , it is absolutely forbidden for men to set foot here. The kingdyom has it's own skilled doctors."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. But I assume the medical equipment and technique's on this island are as good as those on my ship, right?" Law said. The Elder Nyon grifted her teeth. "if his wounds re-open he'll die for sure."

"He may not seem like that but this guy is the best doctor I ever knew. And I believe he can do better job than anyone on your island." Naomi said. The guys glanced at her for a second. They could see in her eyes that she was bored of all this but still she said what she thought. "If you're okay with that, go ahead and take Straw-hatter-san. We don't have any involve in this. Let him die."

"Luffy will die? If that were to happen, I don't know what I'd…I'd…I'd…" Boa touched her cheeks.

"It's clear that we need this man's skills to save Luffy-kun. " Jimbe walked towards. " If you cannot let us stay in this island then we have no choice, we have to leave this land. "

"Impossible! Do you wish to become food for the Sea kings?" Boa yelled. "Even if you're able to go past them, you'll get caught by the Navy!" She putted her hand over her head. "_What should I do?" _ She thought.

"I guess there's nyot any other choice….This is a spycial exception but…You may go to the gulf of this island. There you'll be safe from Sea Kyings. "

"Then , I'll go to the gulf too and nurse Luffy back to health!"The Pirate Empress said dancing.

"YOU WILL NYOT!"

"Elder Nyon! You insolent hag! You keep refusing on every word I say!" A vein appeared on her head.

"Luffy get well soon, okay!?" A women yelled as the Submarine passed through them to go to the gulf.

"Judging from the Snake Princess's behavior , this may be the Saga of " Luffy's condition is quite severe." "

"Luffy…" Margaret said.

* * *

_**And so , two weeks pass… **_

_**Law's group working to heal Luffy's wounds, are anchored at the gulf on the Isle of Women**_**. **

"How long are they gonna close us in this tiny area?" Shachi whined. The women of the Island had blocked the space showing the men that they shouldn't go further inside.

"You can say that again! I was looking forwards this, too!" Penguin said. They were sitting in a circle reading magazines along with the others, Bepo, Nicolas and George.

Naomi sighed happily as she laid on the ground. The grass tickling her. The sky was shining blue. "How much time did I had to relax like this…?" She wondered.

"Um Miss….?" She heard a female voice. She opened her left eye to see a couple of women . "_What the hell do they want? Ah…. I wanted so badly to relax…Why when I always saying something that beautiful peace and quiet is ruined?" _She sat up. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can we ask you something?"

"Umm…sure?" She raised an eye brow. They all sat in a circle and she was in the middle.

"How it is to live on a ship with men?"

"Good. I guess?" Naomi scratched her head. Everyone looked at her with awe and said. "Ohh." Like she had said the wisest thing in the world.

"Um… How did you become so strong? You cutted our bows like it was the easiest thing in the whole world!"

"Because it is!"

"Ohhh…. Have you ever experience this feeling…That's called love?"

"_The hell? Are those women dump or something?" _Noami's eyes widen and then she calmed down. "A love for a friend, yes. A love for someone that's dear to me, yes."

"We mean if you ever fell in love with a man?"

"_Okay. They really ARE STUPID!" _Naomi thought. "Nope. I never fell in love for a certain men neither I plan to."

"Why not? You have this chance , we don't."

"Well you're just lucky. You don't have any men whine for you and think you're a slut." Naomi raised her head up high.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm just saying what I think. No lies. That's who I am. So if someone loves me I want him to love me for who I am."

"Wow… Have…have you ever been with a man?" The women's eyes sparkled and a blush runned over their cheeks.

"If you mean, what I think you mean about touching…. I've done some one-night stands just for fun. Nothing particular." She had a faint red on her cheeks

"Miss…?"

"Call me Noami, please."

"We really count you as our heroine after Princess-sama!"

"WHAT!?" Naomi stood up surprised. "No way!"

"Why? Is it a bad thing being a heroine?"

"Let me tell you something. Heroes will share the money they got with other people." She putted her hand on her chest. "I want all the money!"

"Wow. You really are wise!"

Naomi shrugged. "Now please let me sleep." She laid back on the ground.

"Hai!" The women sat up and walked over to the others. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" They carried food with them. "The saga of "It's time for lunch!"" One women said.

"_We've been waiting for this!" _The pirates said happily and made a line. "Good food is one bright side to all this!" The women started serving the pirates who ate happily the food they made.

"Um…Has Luffy woken up, yet?" Margaret asked The Surgeon Of Death who gulped a bottle of sake. He shook his head, unpleasant that someone interrupted him. "I see…"

"If he wakes up at all, it'll be because of Straw-Hat-ya's willpower. It depends on whenever or not his will to live. " Said Law.

"Margaret! We're going now!" One of the women yelled.

"Alright!" Margaret nodded looking at her nakama and then turned to Law. "Pardon me. Keep looking after Luffy as you have." She runned away.

"Margaret! How many times do I have to tell you not to speak to man before you listen?"

"I'm sorry!"

Law gulped his sake again ignoring the others. Naomi was looking at her captain from the corner of her eye when he was talking to Margaret. "_Why is this women talking to him? Perhaps…she likes him? Why do I care? I never cared! Am I being jealous? No way!" _

* * *

_**~Within Amazon Lilly, Kuja Palace.**_

Marigold and Sandersonia sat around their Princess inside of her room with plates of food around surrounding the three women. "Big sister…" Marigold said. The Pirate Empress was hugging herself with a sad look on her face. She sighed burying her face in her arms. "Luffy…"

* * *

**~In the medical room Luffy is resting.**

"_You never change, Luffy!" _Ace said with a smile. "_You never listen to any word I say! Always doing the dumbest things!" _

An image of him and Ace before he died played inside his mind. _"stop it…STOP IT!"_

Luffy's eyes widen as he opened them. The submarine started shaking.

"Stop it! Straw Hat! Are you trying to wreck the ship? "

"Ace…" Luffy whispered a shadow covering his eyes.

Trafalgar Law, Jimbe and Naomi runned towards the submarine. The roof cracked open and the Straw Hat jumped from. Everyone's eyes widen. He landed on the ground with a loud "thump"

"Luffy-kun…" Jimbe muttered. Luffy stood up struggling.

"Ace…Ace! WHERE IS ACE? " He yelled. He stood up and started running. Law's men went after him. "This is dangerous, calm down Straw Hat!" Jimbe was sitting down with his legs crossed.

"What will happen if we just let him be?" He asked.

"Well, to put it bluntly…Like I said when we came to this island, if his wounds re-open he'll probably die. " Law said calmly.

"_It's…way too sad…Brings back memories…"_Noami thought.

* * *

Flashback

"NEAR! WHERE IS NEAR!?" She runned through the halls opening every door in her way. Something just gave a big strength to her.

"MEGUMI! DON'T RUN LIKE THAT! NEAR IS DEAD!" A girl runned behind her, grabbed her and pinned her on the floor. Her hair were pink and her eyes ,crystal blue. "OPEN YOUR EYES AND FACE REALITY! NEAR IS DEAD! JUST ACCEPT IT!" She yelled and started slapping her.

End of flashback.

* * *

Luffy had proceeded into the forest.

"Hey, hand me the spanner." The engineer of the ship said.

"Here you go." A red haired said.

"Hey! How's the ship?" A curly haired man said. He was wearing a aqua hat.

"We'll manage! Where did Straw Hat go? It seems like Jimbe disappeared too…"

"No idea…" The curly haired looked back at the others.

"You know I heard that men that enter this island , turn to stone and never come back but it might be worth risking our lifes for it! According to Apheladra-sama , at the port we saw only a small group of women that live on this island. " Shachi said."The Island Of Women I've always dreamt about…I'd least I'd like to take a quick look at it. "He was blushing like made

"You're gonna die. You sure are dumb." Penguin said also, blushing.

"I wonder if there are any female bears there…" Wondered a blushing Bepo.

"IT'S THE ISLAND OF WOMEN" Both men yelled.

"I'm sorry." Bepo bowed his head.

"Human girls only! Human! "

"I'm so very very sorry."

Law glared at the Straw Hat , Buggy the pirate had threw to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! It was probably my biggest chapter! I think it was pretty good. What doyya think? It took me 4 hours but it was worth it! I update it the same time as Chapter 3 to make it up to you! I'll start writing the next chapter in an hour or so. So wait for a new one very very soon!**

**I'm so glad to write such a story!**

**Please review if you can :3 3**

**Thanks the guys who followed, reviewed and favorite :DD**

**Tell me how it was.**

**Until next time**

**De3fr4gt5**


	5. Chapter 6: A promise

Just for the night Chapter 6: Promise

**This chapter is little. Though I quite liked it. Well the end but…anyways. Please review giving me your advice or telling your opinion.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Heart Pirates had boarded on a summer island and they were all pretty excited. There was a festival tonight and they all wanted to go so the Captain let them. This month was hard and they all needed to relax a bit. The Navy attacked every day so they decided to fill their batteries.

The crew was having fun inside the city, drinking, singing and dancing. The Captain watched his crew amused as he drunk a bottle of sake. His eyes searched the crowd but he didn't found the black haired female of his crew. He sighed and walked to the beach knowing where to find her. She was always going away from people anyways. She didn't seem like the celebration type as if. She didn't even told her birthday to anyone. But he guessed it pretty well.

And there. He found her. Sitting alone on a rock hugging herself. He decided to scare her. He approached her slowly. "I see you…" Naomi said raising an eye brow. Law sighed and sat next to her. "What are you doing here all alone?" He asked.

"What are you doing here, with me, all…alone?" She asked with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my question." Law said.

"Neither did you."Said Naomi. Law chuckled.

"Whaat?" Naomi asked pouting.

"You're funny." The surgeon of death gulped his sake.

"And you're alcoholic and a sadist but I'm not making an issue." She said frowning.

"Yes because you love it." Law said with a casual smirk. Naomi blushed.

"I-I don't! " She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes you do."

"Fufufufu I don't!" She chuckled.

"Now what are you laughing for?" The captain raised an eye brow. Naomi smiled and silence fell.

"Thank you." She said after awhile. Her eyes smiled as well. Trafalgar looked at her blue orbs and seemed to get lost for awhile. His eyes wandered then at her delicate neck and he smiled seeing she wore the necklace he gave her. "Why are you thanking me?" He asked and rested his chin on her shoulder. He wanted to breath her scent and once he did, he loved it. She smelled like a rare sweet flower and he feared he'd get addicted to it.

"Because before I came to your crew, I never laughed or smiled truly." She said with a sigh and she let her head fall on his.

"Why?" Law was getting curious.

"Let's say I wasn't really happy."

"You seemed pretty happy when you stole from me." Law smirked.

"Fufufufu. I stole only for survival , baka." Naomi giggled.

"Survival?"

"Yup. I was bought by that guy back at the bar I worked and I had to pay him 800,000,000 belli if I wanted mine, Barbara's and Nicky's freedom. But seems like you bought me Mr. Captain." She played with his hair.

"Hmmm…" Law closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hands. "Still you're not telling me why you're all alone here." He said.

"I'm not alone you're here." Naomi giggled.

"For God's sake…Miss Naomi…" Law death glared her.

"God's sake or mine sake?" Naomi murmured. "I was just thinking that's it's been 9 years…"

"Since what if I may ask?"

"Since I escaped. When I was little my father sold me and my brother to some wacky scientists. They performed experiments on us. But one day I escaped with two friends of mine and here I am."

"Your brother?" Law asked , curious.

"He died." Naomi said casually.

"I see and-"

"You're asking too many questions Captain-san." Naomi said and glared at him. "Also don't you think I forgave you for eating my strawberry cake last time." She pouted.

"I was hungry." He poked her cheeks.

"Why didn't you eat Bepo's cake then?"

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." Law announced.

"Huh? Why?" Naomi said and her pupils widen.

"I'm going for business…"

"It has to do with Joker, doesn't it?" Naomi raised her eye brow.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Will you take care of the others with Bepo?" He asked.

"Sure. But you'll be back pretty soon, right?" She asked.

"You'll miss me?" He smirked.

"Well yeah, you're my sadistic Captain. " Naomi blushed. Law placed his head on her chest and laid now more comfortably. "Are you enjoying this?" The female rose an eye brow with a playful smirk on her lips.

"Yeah. Also I'm way too bored to talk to you like that. My back hurts."

"Fufufufu you do like an old man." Naomi giggled.

"Maybe. I'm older than you after all."

"You're only 24, Captain." Naomi sighed.

"And you're 19." Trafalgar smirked.

"Yeah…" Naomi chuckled.

"So will you hear what I have to say?"

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"Please don't leave captain…" Bepo said bowing his head. "I'm sorry…" The Surgeon of Death smiled and patted Bepo on his head.

"Please Captain!" Everyone yelled.

"For God's sake you guys, You're such crybabies!" Naomi said.

"WE'RE NOT! " Everyone yelled.

"Fufufufufu, he's not dying y'know. He'll be gone for a little trip." Naomi chuckled.

"Why can't you take us with you, Captain?" Shachi asked.

"Shachi! " Law said, everyone sighed and nodded. He started walking away. Everyone sniffed.

"Bastard…" Naomi thought and runned behind her Captain. "Oi, wait!" She said. The Captain stopped and looked back, annoyed. "Because these guys won't stop crying…Here…" She said taking her necklace with the crystal tear and putting it in his hands. "Just promise you won't get hurt or do something reckless, please." She rolled her eyes and looked at him. A pregnant silence filled the air. The crew looked down from the sub watching at the two with devil smiles on their faces. The young black haired looked down, her cheeks had gotten red. She was actually cute.

The Surgeon of Death sighed and putted the girl's necklace on and then he warped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek and both smiled while hearing the giggles of the crew. Both of their cheeks were red. "Let's call it a draw for now." Law said with a smile.

"Sure." Naomi smiled too. Law nodded and walked away. Naomi watched him as he disappeared from her view. Her cheeks got flash red again and she touched them with her palms. She turned to go back to the sub. Everyone had devil smiles on their faces.

"Did you enjoy the hug?" Shachi asked.

"Wow. You guys aren't crying like little girls anymore! I'm impressed!" Naomi said with a blank face making everyone sweat drop and hide their faces in shame. She walked inside and made her way to her room.

"_Wait for me…" _She thought touching her rose necklace.

* * *

_After 2 days._

"You wanna stay on Punk Hazard?" Ceaser, the clown asked. Looking at the shichibukai, Trafalgar Law. The black haired man was wearing a long coat with the jolly roger of his crew. His white hat with the brown dots was making a shadow to his sharp eyes, his nodachi was resting next to him. His arms crossed over his chest as he sat and his legs crossed too, giving him a serious look. Ceaser was curious to why the Shichibukai would want to stay on such place.

"It was a pain getting here since Long Poses don't work for this island because there was the government's secret facility." He answered, his voice was deep and calm as his expression.

"Why do you want to stay?" Ceaser asked. Without hesitation the shichibukai answered his question.

"Since this used to be Dr. Vegapunk's labatory , I assume there are traces leading up to today's Government activity. All I'm asking for is a free roam on the island and the labatory." The scientist tched. "I can help you with something you want. And we can stay out of each other's business. But it means you can't tell anyone I'm here. Not even "Joker" " He said pointing with his finger. Ceaser opened his mouth surprised.

"You know a lot. How did you get to know all these things?" He chuckled.

"Do you prefer to have an amateur who doesn't know anything over me?"

"Shurororo!" He laughed. "I see what you mean. We're birds of a feather. Although I can't trust you, there's no harm in what you ask. What do you think, Monet?" He looked at the green haired woman who sat in a table with her back on them. She was wearing a blue skirt that matched her shirt. She was wearing some weird white glasses , Law wondered how she could see through them for a second. She was writing in a notebook with a pen that had a feather attached to it.

"He is from North Blue. The Surgeon Of Death. An Op-Op fruit eater. So you're a doctor huh? There are a bunch of former prisoners who were paralyzed by poison gas. Can you treat them? " She asked taking her glasses off revealing, her golden eyes.

"This job will be quick…" Naomi thought with an evil smirk playing on her lips.

A scream echoed through the street.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, yeah I said Naomi would meet up with the past in this chapter and nya nya nya , neko neko neko. But I wanted to make Naomi meet up with THAT past in the future chapters. It kinda sounds weird past-future. Fufufufu /ww/ "feels embarrassed."**

**I wanted to be sweet again and make those two make (You realize I said make twice, didn't you? Damn… ) a promise :3. But I promise Naomi will meet up with the past…somehow! I took the last scene where Law talks with Ceaser for the anime when he first comes to Punk Hazard hehehehe…. Damn…. I say damn a lot…Damn… **

**Please review. I'm working on the next chapter. Though I'm not gonna tell anything about it yet until I upload it. Maybe tomorrow afternoon or in a few hours, if I work hard. Nuhh. **


	6. Chapter 7: Together again-Law's plan

Just for the night Chapter 7: Together again.

**Author's Note: Fufufufu….Another Chapter here. **

"Punk Hazard…? Well that sounds interesting…" A 20 now year old Naomi said as she looked at the papers that were tossed in her desk. She stood up and stretched with a sigh. She took her coat and her katana along with a small black leather back bag and made her way outside.

"Naomi-chan are you leaving again?" Bepo asked.

"Hai." The young black haired said looking at the sea. "I have an important meeting to attend." She smiled at the bear.

"But! Naomi-chan you just came!" Shachi said.

"Yeah!" Penguin said too.

"You guys are appearing out of nowhere." Naomi giggled. "But I have to go. I promise I'll come back soon!" She putted her hood hiding her face.

"Okay…" Everyone said in disappointment. Naomi nodded and jumped.

"Although she has grown so much this year…" Said Penguin with a small smile.

"That Naomi…"Shachi said with a smirk.

"Is still being stubborn." Bepo smiled.

* * *

Naomi runned through the forest as fast as she could, her feet almost leaving the ground. She stopped at a cliff and watched the moon for a moment. Her hand in her pocket. "I told you. Wait for me."

* * *

Flashback.

The Surgeon of Death sighed and putted the girl's necklace on and then he warped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. His hand slipped into her pocket. "_Don't lose that…You sure better give it back to me when you come…" _He whispered in her ear. Naomi smiled and kissed him on his cheek, blushing. "_I promise I'll treasure it…"_ She whispered.

End of flashback

She smiled. "Just a little more." She started running again.

* * *

"Master! " An guard of Punk Hazard rushed into the scientist's laboratory.

"Did you catch the ,escapees ?" The gas formed Scientist, Ceaser The Clown asked.

"No, I have news about the G-5" The guard announced.

"Oh, them!"

"The poison gas didn't work. Currently, they are breaking through ice floes with a cannon and slowly forcing their way into the island. They'll reach the laboratory in time! "

"Why? Why do they want to come this island so badly? Do they know something? Who is in charge?"

"Vice Admiral Smoker. "

"Smoker? Of all others, that pain in the neck? Conceal all the ships moored at the front."

"Who's gonna deal with them?"

"No one's allowed to be here. Don't let them find you at any cost. "

"Then you'll deal with them?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't show myself just like that! "

"But there's no one else who can stop them!"

"_Do you want me to do it?" _The guard and the scientist turned to look at the dark figure at the door. He had a big smirk on his face.

The G-5 finally made it to Punk Hazard. The Admiral, White hunter, Smoker jumped off first and then sergeant Tashigi. The rest of the soldiers fell down.

"We finally made it!" One them said. "I thought I was gonna die!"

"We've only just landed on the island, get up!" The young Sergeant said.

"Don't be so harsh! We did our best so be kind with us!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

Smoker took off his mask and threw it to the ground. Everyone gasped and looked at the White Hunter surprised.

"Smoker-san?"Tashigi asked with a tone of worry.

"Calm down." Smoker said. His voice was deep. Silence fell. Smoke flew off the Admiral's mouth as he smoked his cigarettes. " I thought so." Tashigi then, took her mask off too.

"There is no gas." She said.

"What?" Everyone gasped in surprise and one by one their mask's fell to the snowy ground.

"It's hard to believe but she's right!" One of the soldiers said.

"Then why were was poison gas earlier?" Another asked.

"Someone who doesn't want to welcome us released it probably." Smoker answered with his rough voice as they walked closer to the strange building in front of them.

"Do you really think so?"

"Let's find out." Said the young blue-haired sergeant. "Is that…?"

"Yes…Dr. Vegapunk's laboratory. Former laboratory I mean. " He walked in front. " It should be abandoned and empty…" He pressed the doorbell of the door and the bell rung, he pressed again and again. " There is still power."

"Who is living here?" Someone wondered.

"HEY COME OUT!" Another yelled.

"What's taking you so long?" A fat and tall soldier asked.

"Are you afraid of us?"

"We don't have to knock a doorbell and wait!" A man who stood next to the fat said. "We can just break the door with the cannon of the ship , Smo-ya- Smoker-san."

"HEY! ANSWER!" A soldier gave a punch to the door.

"Just open it!" Another kicked it.

"You hear me? No one is allowed on this island. "

"Whoever you are, you're under arrest, fool! Come out now!"

But still….No one answered. But the noise wouldn't stop. "Ignoring us? Okay, bring the cannon here! "

"Let's put a big hole!"

"Hey! " Tashigi said. A sound was heard and then door opened slowly.

"It opened!" One with spiky hair said.

"Now you're giving up? We're the Navy!" A dark figure of a tall man started forming. Everyone's eyes widen. The man holded a nodachi on his shoulder and he had his hand in the pocket of his coat.

"What are you doing here-in my vacation house? " He crossed his legs and stood against the wall with his shoulder. A big smirked played on his face. "White chase-ya? "

"NO WAY!" Everyone except the Sergeant and the admiral started panicking.

"He is…"

"He used to be a rookie with a 440 million berry bounty and now he's among them. "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk , Pirate Empress Boa Hancock and Don Quixote Doflamingo. Pirates backed by the World Government- The seven warlords! " Tashigi said.

"Trafalgar Law!" Smoker said. The others started panicking again.

"Let's go back, Smoker-san!"

"I don't want anything with him! You what he did! To become a member of the warlords…He delivered the hearts of one hundred to the headquarters! He's crazy!"

"What a creep."

"Why are you here?" Smoker asked. "No one, not even the government allies , is allowed to be on this island, Law. "

"That means you people are not allowed here ,either!" Trafalgar answered still smirking.

"Trafalgar! I know you're a shichibukai but you have to let us through!" Tashigi said. "Move out of the way! We know somebody else is here on this island! "

Law frowned.

* * *

_After that Law fights with Tashigi and Smoker. Eventually he won. He took Smoker's heart and headed to the laboratory where he met up with Straw Hat Luffy._

"Hey someone is there!" The Long Nosed Straw Hat Pirate said pointing in front of them.

"Oh? It's…" The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Mugiwara Luffy said. "Hey! Hey! " The figure stopped. "It's you! Do you remember me? Thank you for your help the other day! "

"Straw Hat-ya." Law murmured.

"Huh? He's…." Roronoa Zoro said as he looked at Law. "The guy we met at the human shoppe in sabaody. "

"His name is Trafalgar Law…" The raven-haired Archeologist said. " He is now…"

"Yes, he's Traf-…Tra-guy! Yeah that's his name! He helped me get away from the battlefield and treated my wounds!"

"Your wounds?"

"Yeah! Like Jimbei , he saved my life!" Luffy runned away. "HEEEYY!" He runned towards The Surgeon of Death. "I didn't except to see you here. Thank you very much for saving me! Oh?" He looked around. "Where' s the talking bear , Naomi and the others?"

Flashback with random voices :o

"_Put Straw Hat-ya on my ship! I'm gonna help him get out of here. Let me take care of him for now! I'm a doctor! "_

"_WHERE'S ACE!?" _

"_What is going to happen If we let him like this? "_

"_Well it simple. Like I said before we got here, if his wounds open up, he'll die. "_

"_Straw Hat-ya must take a complete rest for two more weeks. "_

"_All right. Thank you for everything. "_

End of Flashback with random voices :O

"So you made it, Straw Hat-ya. But you don't have to thank me for that. I just did it on the spur of the moment. We are both pirates. Don't forget that. "Trafalgar replied.

"Yeah. We're all enemies when it comes to One Piece but I owe so many people for helping me two years ago. I just saw Jimbei and you- I'm so lucky! Thanks again! Tell Naomi my thanks too!" Luffy smiled.

"Hey! There's a Navy soldier on the ground!" Usopp pointed. Everyone looked at the body. "Is it…Could it be…"

"Hey, help me , Trafalgar." Brownbeard whispered.

"Smoker-san!" Tashigi yelled as she approached the fallen admiral.

"Oh no! The Navy!..." Luffy said. "Oh? Is she…"

"Oh no Luffy! The Navy's here!" Usopp said looking at the soldiers who followed the Sergeant.

"Yeah!" Luffy turned to his nakama. Tashigi took Smoker in her arms.

"I thought so! It's Smokey and his clan! It's been awhile!" Luffy said waving. Tashigi kept on staring Smoker's face, her hands traveled to his chest. A hole was there. "_He gave one hundred hearts of pirates to the government!" It echoed inside her mind. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" _Tashigi yelled. She runned over to Law ready to unsheathe her katana.

"Whoa, whoa, don't. I don't like these tear jerking times." Trafalgar said looking bored. He lifted his hand. "Room." A circle formed on his hand and then expended into a blue flim. He drew out his nodachi. Tashigi fell to the ground.

"Tashigi-chan!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"Shambles." Law turned his hand like he was holding a cup.

"Damn, he took her out again!" Another soldier yelled.

"Smo-san's on the ground too!" The film disappeared.

"_What did…he just do_?" Roronoa Zoro thought.

"She never learns. Don't get so serious." The Surgeon of Death said looking the female sergeant's body like it was something disgusting. (**It is for the author ) **He sheathed his nodachi and rested it on his shoulder again.

"Luffy! Let's go! It's dangerous here!" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah. Right. OI, Tra-guy. I want to ask you something. " Luffy said. Law pointed with his finger a little higher from where they were.

"Go round to the back of the laboratory. What you're looking for is here. We'll see each other again later. We both have something we want to take back." He said and started walking back into the laboratory. Luffy smiled and runned behind the centaur Brownbeard.

"_Good. He was talking about me. I shouldn't be here. I'm a former pirate!" _Brownbeard thought.

* * *

_**Trafalgar Law gave Smoker's heart to the scientist, Ceaser The Clown. **_

He walked down the empty hallway to go outside. He stopped for a second and took out from his shirt the necklace Naomi gave him. The crystal shone beautifully. He smirked for a second remembering what she said when she gave it to him and how beautiful she looked when she blushed. He wondered if she had changed that year that passed. After all today he was expecting her to come so he would find out soon. Until then he had to stick to his plan.

"_Hmm…Is it morning already?" _The black haired female yawned. Her whole body was covered with snow and she couldn't even see the sun. She sat up and groaned as her eyes met the sun. "_I hate the sun! " _She thought and pulled her hood over her head. "_It's not cold at all! With all this snow! I wonder!" _She yawned and stretched. She stood up and started running. She smiled as she felt the air. "I love running here…And I'm close to him but….I'M HUNGRY! AND I WANNA SLEEP SOME MORE!" She whined as she touched her stomach as she runned. Her boots got heavier with every step she made. "Why can't I find food on this goddamn island?" She asked herself. Her eyes sparkled as she saw a ship on her way. It had a lion as its head and had different colors on it. It was boarded and seemed abandoned for not long time. "I'm so hungry…I wonder if they have some food…" She thought and jumped up she runned easily in the kitchen , she snatched two apples and left 2,000 belli on the counter. She wasn't stealing, she was…borrowing she left money after all. "These apples are nice…" She thought as she took a bite from both. It was okay to walk for now. She didn't want to rush.

"_I wonder if Captain has changed this year!" _She thought. "_I…missed him. I never I'd say that for him. In fact I can't wait to see him! I hope he kept his promise. I also hope if he took care of my necklace and if he's wearing it right now…Has he missed me? Oh my! I feel my cheeks getting red again! Okay, Noami! Calm down. He's just a man…He's just your Captain…You're handsome, manly Captain….AAAH SHUT UP .!" _She yelled inside of her. She took a glance at her necklaces and smiled.

* * *

"What?" Nami (in Franky's body) asked.

"An alliance?" Luffy asked.

"I have a plan…to take down one of the Yonko!" Trafalgar Law said grinning.

"Are you saying that if we work together we can bring down one of the four emperors?" Nami asked. "How absurd! I don't know what he wants but don't believe in his fast-jerk-talk Luffy!"

"I'm not saying we can beat the Emperor straight away. All I'm saying is we'd get a chance if we advance the plan step by step. What do you say, Mugiwara-ya?" Law said. Nami looked at Luffy.

"Which one of the Emperors you're talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Hey, Luffy! Why are you interested?" Nami asked. "We can't trust this guy! "

"The Emperor's name is….."

"…."

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Okay, let's do it!" Luffy agreeded.

"WHAT?" Nami's jaw was dropped to the ground.

To the Straw Hat's encampment

"WHHAT?" Usopp and Chopper (In Sanji's body). "WE'RE GONNA FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH THE HEART PIRATES?"

"You just went out to reclaim Nami!" Usopp grabbed Luffy by his collar. "So how did you came back with such an eccentric idea?"

"Listen…" Luffy said.

"If we ally ourselves with this creep that's gives me the chiils, I won't be able to sleep at peace at night!" Usopp yelled.

"See, Luffy? Everybody's against it." Nami said. "Let' s not do it. It's too risky. We wanna travel at our own pace. "

"She's right, Luffy!" Chopper said. "Besides , it's too early to think about the four emperors! We can't fight them yet!"

"Hey…Treat this raccoon." Law said as he holded Chopper's body.

"Forget about some raccoon for now!" Chopper said looking at Law. "Huh? WHAAT?" he cried. "It's me! "

"_Z-Zuber…" _Franky (in Chopper's body) said. Chopper took his body and started banding it. "What happened? My body! "

"Luffy…" Robin looked at her Captain. The Straw Hat Captain looked at her. "I'm gonna go along with your decision but alliances between pirates are often marked by betrayal. Maybe it's dangerous for you, since you're so trusting. "

"Huh? Are you gonna betray me?" Luffy looked at Law.

"No." The Surgeon of Death replied. Luffy grinned confidently.

"Hey, have at least a little doubt!" Usopp yelled.

"Anyhow, a pirate alliance sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. "I think Tra-guy is a good man but even if he isn't don't worry! Because I have you guys that spent two years training! Hahaahaha!" He laughed.

"WWHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Luffy you're…" Usopp said.

"Don't mention it!" Chopper said making his dance.

"You're making me blush!" Nami said holding her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know we're zuper dependable but…." Franky said.

"We just do what we have to do! You're not flattering me you fool!" Chopper said.

"A-Alright Luffy! You can leave it to us! If Zoro and the others wipe off , I'll convince them!" Usopp said.

"I'm counting on you, guys!" Luffy laughed. The Straw Hats laughed too. Law stayed dumbfounded. Then he changed Chopper and Franky back to their bodies except that Nami stacked with Sanji's.

"I GOT IT BACK! MY GREAT BODY!" Franky cheered. "I knew I liked myself the best when I'm me! SUPER" He made his signature pose.

"I'm happy for you Franky! Don't ever take Chopper's body, ever again!" Robin said smiling.

"I'm…" Chopper said." Back to myself too but…WHY ARE THERE CUTS AND BRUSHES ALL OVER MY BODY? WHAT DID YOU GUYS DID TO IT?" He yelled.

"I'm sorry it's his fault." Luffy and Franky said pointing at each other.

"WHY? YOU WENT OUT OFF CONTROL OF CHOPPER'S BODY SO I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO STOP YOU!" Luffy yelled.

"BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THE SAME TENCHIQUE YOU USED TO BEAT THE KRAKEN!" Franky yelled back.

"I BLAME BOTH OF YOU!" Chopper yelled.

"We're sorry." Both boys said and bowed.

"You should be happy just being back at yourself, Chopper… Why do I have to be in someone else's body again?" Nami (in sanji's body) asked while crying silently."First it was Franky, now it's Sanji-kun…" Luffy fell on the ground bursting out in laughs.

"Nami became Sanji!" The Captain of the Straw Hat crew laughed. Chopper then laughed too.

"You're looking good!" Usopp laughed and fell to the ground too.

"IT WOULDN'T BE FUNNY IF IT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Nami said an vein appearing on her forehead.

"It can't be helped. Chopper and Franky went back to their bodies because they were here, but Sanji-kun runned away with your body to go save that samurai so you sticked with his body." Usopp said.

"Can't you do anything about it?"Nami asked Law. Trafalgar turned his back to her.

"I can't do anything without your body here." He answered. He walked next to Luffy who looked at some children that were tied with chains and sleeping peacefully. "Is these the children?"

"Yeah, I wanna help them." Luffy nodded.

Law's flashback.

"_I'm giving them this drug candy everyday. " _Ceaser said.

End of flashback.

"They're just a pain- just forget about them. I heard they're drugged." He said.

"We know! Because I tested them!" Chopper yelled. "I just wanna get them home but it'll take a while for them to recover and most importantly , they're so big."

"Boy, I can't believe someone did such a horrendous experiment. " Usopp said.

"Turning people into giants is a project runned that has been underway for hundreds of years by the World Government." Law replied.

"The Government? For what purpose?" Robin asked.

"Military might, probably. If they produce an incredible amount of giants soldiers, they'll become invisible. " Everyone gulped. "Ceaser wants to accomplish this goal first and outsmart Vegapunk and the government but I don't think it's that easy. Do you really want to help them? You don't even know them."

"Yes, I do. Although I don't know them well, they asked me to help them with tears in their eyes. It seems like the Master tricked them and brought them here but they already know something's wrong with this place. Until I know they are safe, I won't leave this island." Said Nami, a sad expression was written inside of her chocolate orbs.

"Are you willing to stay here, alone?"

"I'm not gonna leave my nakama behind. If that's what Nami and Chopper want, I want it too." Luffy said. And Sanji wants to stick that samurai's body together! You gotta help us if you want to team up with us!" Luffy grinned. Law's eyes had widen and his smirk had fainted. Usopp sighed. "I thought so. You have no idea. You think an alliance is a cooperative relationship for the same goal , don't you? "

"Of course, I do." Law replied.

"Listen. Luffy's idea of an alliance is a little different than yours. "

"It's like being friends, right?" Luffy asked.

"If you're thinking of taking control it won't be that easy either. "

"That's what they say." Luffy scratched his nose.

"Once he feels sure about something, he won't back down. It's a pain in the ass! His selfishness is as formidable as the four emperors! "

"That must be hard." Luffy said throwing his bugger at Chopper.

"But what your friends want has nothing to do with us at all…" Law said.

"HEY! DON'T THROW YOUR BUGGER AT ME, YOU FOOL!" Chopper yelled.

"Oh sorry!" Luffy said. Law's mouth opened slightly, his eyes widen again.

"I can't move right now!" Chopper yelled.

"Sorry , sorry!" Luffy laughed. Law sighed and turned his back at them.

"Okay, I understand. There is not much time. You guys have to take care of the samurai. I'll look into that drug that the kids were taking. Who's your ship's doctor? He's got to come with me and help me research it behind Ceaser's back. "

* * *

_After awhile._

"Yosh this is good!" Usopp said tying Chopper.

"I'm sorry but I can't walk right now, so thanks. " Chopper said as he was being tied on Law's head. Law's mouth opened again and his eyes widen. Luffy and the others started laughing.

"D-Don't drop him, Tra-guy!" Luffy said , while holding his stomach.

"Sorry I shouldn't laugh but…" Nami said covering her mouth.

"Super cute!" Franky laughed too.

"Good luck, Chopper." Usopp whispered to the small reindeer.

"Count on me." Chopper replied.

"_Aww Captain it's the very first time I see you freaked out and look cute at the same time. " _They heard a soft, smooth voice.

"Damn. Not now." Law cursed under his breath as he could guess who it was. Even if it wasn't her and it was someone else, he would die from embracement that moment. Everyone looked up, to the highest rock a woman with a black coat on was sitting comfortably, legs crossed and her chin resting on her hand. Her face was hidden by her hood. She jumped and landed silently, like a cat. "I'm glad I get to see this." She giggled.

"Miss Naomi…" Law groaned.

"Yes, Captain?" Naomi said taking off her hood and took opened her coat. "It's hot." She murmured. Naomi had grown taller and almost could reach her Captain. She was wearing her black coat that it's sleeves reached her elbows , also she wore black long gloves. Underneath her coat she was wearing a black tank top. She wore black shorts with a big white belt. She sported a pair of black leather boots with heels. On the left side of her waist , her katana was resting. It had still the purple ribbon. Also she was wearing a black leather bag on her left leg and wore back bag. Her hair fell to her waist beautifully. Her pinkish lips were turned into a playful smirk. Her eyes seemed bigger, making her look younger. Her nose was sharp and she wore an earring of a cross on her right ear. He smirked when he saw she still wore the necklace's he had given her. She walked over to him and started untying the reindeer. "Hmm…you're pretty silent….Did that neko ate your tongue, Captain?" She asked playfully. The Surgeon of Death gave her a look that said :"Shut up-and get that thing off my head"

"Fufufufu hai , hai." She chuckled.

"Is that really you Naomi?" Luffy asked. Naomi nodded with a smile.

"Do you know her?" Nami asked.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. She was one of the people that helped me back there. She really cheered me up!" He said.

"Don't get too cocky. I did what I did on the spur of the moment as you did." Naomi said in a cold tone as she took the last rope of the reindeer and took him in her arms. "All done. And Long nose-san?" She said a shadow covering her eyes. Usopp gulped.

"Y-Yes?" He asked trembling.

"If you ever. Ever put this cute reindeer in such embarrassing position I'll cut up your flesh and give it to the Sea Kings." She answered ever so cold.

"Y-Yes-M-ma'am!" Usopp said.

"Huh? She's SUPER scary." Franky said.

"She's a creep like her captain…" Nami murmured.

"Why thank you. But every compliment is 4000 belli. " Naomi smirked.

"WWHAT? WE WEREN'T COMPLIMENTING YOU!" They yelled.

"Oh so you were insulting me? That'll be 10000 belli each."

"NO WAY! WE WERE JUST COMPLIMENTING YOU!"

"Oh so you did huh? " Naomi smirked. "So it'll be 5000 belli each."

"YOU SAID 4000 BEFORE!"

"You want me to raise it up?"

"That women….Is my heroine!" Nami cried happily.

"THE DEPT GOES FOR YOU TOO!"

"My, my. Such a playful group. " Naomi murmured as she tied Chopper on Law's nodachi. "Sorry. I'd put him on my own but…. And he doesn't fit inside my bag… and I wanna help those kids too, Captain." She looked at the kids.

"Huh?" Law raised an eye brow. "Why?" He asked curious.

"Those kids are suffering. And more importantly they can't escape. They're all addicted to that drug. NHC10. It's awful. Not getting a chance to go back home. They want to see their families badly…I….I wanna help them!" She said nodding to herself. Law looked at her. She was always cruel to other kids but he understood why she wanted to help those kids for once.

Flashback

"Survival?"

"Yup. I was bought by that guy back at the bar I worked and I had to pay him 800,000,000 belli if I wanted mine, Barbara's and Nicky's freedom. But seems like you bought me Mr. Captain." She played with his hair.

"Hmmm…" Law closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her hands. "Still you're not telling me why you're all alone here." He said.

"I'm not alone you're here." Naomi giggled.

"For God's sake…Miss Naomi…" Law death glared her.

"God's sake or mine sake?" Naomi murmured. "I was just thinking that's it's been 9 years…"

"Since what if I may ask?"

"Since I escaped. When I was little my father sold me and my brother to some wacky scientists. They performed experiments on us. But one day I escaped with two friends of mine and here I am."

"Your brother?" Law asked , curious.

"He died." Naomi said casually.

"I see and-"

"You're asking too many questions Captain-san." Naomi said and glared at him.

End of flashback.

"She's…actually nice…" Nami said.

"_She seems to understand how those kids feel…"_ Robin thought. _Also….She looks like me when I was 20! How is that possible?" _

"You understand don't you captain?" Naomi asked she brushed a kids hair gently. Law nodded.

"I do understand. But you shouldn't get too emotional. You're coming with me and that raccoon then." The Surgeon of death said. Naomi nodded.

"I'M A REINDEER YOU BASTARD!" Chopper yelled.

"Don't yell or order him around…except if you want to die from severe bleeding…everywhere…" Naomi said.

"I-I understand." Chopper nodded.

"As I'm sure you've gathered from the 2 assassin's just now. Ceasar wants to get rid of you and white hunter and steal back the kids. He'll keep attacking until he succeeds." Law said.

"Cease is a former government scientist who turned into a criminal after the big incident 4 years ago. If it comes out that someone is on this forbidden island. He'll lose his perfect hiding spot. That's why he'll try to kill you with all he's got. He's got a bounty of 300 million beli. He possesses a mass murdering weapon and is a logia-type user of the gas gas no mi. Those who can't clad themselves in haki shouldn't go near him. He isn't just some scientist. " Naomi said crossing her arms over her chest. "Right?" She asked her captain who nodded with a frown.

"The ones that can use haki are me, Zoro and Sanji…And you too I suppose." Luffy said.

"I learnt haki too." Naomi frowned.

"Well, that'll do. I'll go on ahead towards the research facility." Law said.

"So, you and me have just to kidnap this "Master" right?"

"That's right." Law nodded.

"Who will ask you for a ransom?" Nami asked.

"We're not trying to get money. Just raise havoc. We haven't achieved anything yet, so there's no sense in telling you for the rest now. For now just focus on capturing Ceasar Clown. It won't be easy. When we do I'll tell you my plans in detail. However, once we have successfully kidnapped Ceasar , things will start moving and fast. Once we get there… there's no going back! Now's the time to change your mind."

"It's fine! We'll team up with you guys!" Luffy said grinning.

"Then I'll help out with your request as well. Be sure to convince your other friends as well."

"Ok, got it!"

_Behind Ceasa's lab_

"Your ability is really handy! Did we just warp?" Chopper asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Be still and stay in the bag. We're behind the laboratory already. Ceasar will probably be in the main room with another woman."

"Another…woman?" Naomi asked, kinda angry with a vein on her head.

"I'll lure them both out somehow. During that time, you can investigate the drugs and Miss Noami will keep guard . "

"But if you can get close to the Master so easily…You're strong , so why don't you just capture him?" Chopper asked.

"I'll have plently of time to investigate those drugs too. Because of this problem I have…I can't. That's why I need your help. Anyways it'd best if you guys can quickly grab Ceasar. And I'll do the rest."

"WWAAAH!" They heard a cry.

"GAHAHAHA! THAT WAS A GOOD SHORTCUT! COME OUT MASTER! " Luffy yelled.

"We're gonna beat you up and kidnap you!" Franky yelled.

"Luffy that's supposed to be a secret." Robin said.

"That idiot! Who told him he could take on the entire fleet?" Naomi asked with wide eyes as she looked down from where they were.

"It's the Straw Hats!" One of the Navy soldiers yelled.

Naomi kneeled at Law's back and gave a small bottle to Chopper. "If you feel pain drink this. Okay? Trust me." She stood up. Chopper nodded.

"I'll go help those guys with the fighting. Good luck." Naomi said.

"I thought you wanted to save those kids."

"I still do but If that gas guy finds us everything will be blown up in the air. Also Monkey-chan seems to have a hard time with the Hunter-san." Law nodded and Naomi jumped.

The Surgeon of Death and the doctor rushed into the laboratory Chopper hid inside the small bag so no one would see him. They walked through the hallways and walked into another room. It looked like a living room. A girl with green hair was sitting on a bar nearby. She had wings for arms and bird's legs. "_It's just Monet…This is my chance."_

"The Master is not here, if you are searching for him." Monet said.

"Where is he?" Law asked.

"I don't know…He's a man with such bad hobbies. He's probably watching the battle from the surface.

"I saw as much as I wanted from this island. I think it's time to leave soon."

"I see. I'll feel so lonely when you leave though."

"I want to "borrow" your ability. Would you come with me?"

"Eh? Is this a date? I'm so happy." Monet smiled. Law turned his back at her."Ufufu..You like manners with women. What is it?"

"_She's way better than you, you stupid bitchy bird." _Law thought. "You will understand once we will be there." He said.

"Fine, I was bored anyway." Monet followed Law.

"That's the bird woman Usopp was talking about…!" Chopper thought

* * *

Ceasar's front side of the laboratory. Luffy's team.

Luffy jumped on the scientist.

"That guy…" Ceasar, the Clown thought."GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"That bastard is Mugiwara! Get away from Master!" One of Ceasar's guards yelled.

"So that's haki! Incredible Luffy! He actually managed to a grab a logia user." Franky said.

"But the "Color of arms" haki permits you to catch the "Real body" of your oppoment. But differently from the seastone energy." Naomi said as she landed next to Robin.

"It doesn't negate the power of your oppoment!" Robin said.

"We still don't know… The real abilities of the Gas-gas fruit!"

"Gum gum no! Bell!" Luffy performed his attack . But he missed, Ceaser's body fainted into thin air.

"Gas robe!" Ceaser sent a wave of gas to the Straw Hat."Shurororo! Breath it!I greatly improved the killing properties of my gas during experiments!"

_Back to the Laboratory~Law_

Law walked with Monet through the hallways of the laboratory. He felt weak of all the sudden. "Law?" Monet asked.

"Agh! Who?" He fell on his knees.

"What is wrong? You seem like you're suffering a lot. Ha, ha." Monet laughed.

"Who…? Who's there?" Law asked.

"_It's me…"_

Law eye's widen as he recognized the voice. "Why…Agh! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Law yelled.

"Fufufufufu." Monet giggled.

"How many years has it been? You've grown Law."

Did you really think he had no idea? We do not trust Ceasar. That's why he carefully snuck Monet in here. I guess I should address you as "Royal Shichibukai now… You've become famous…"

"WHEN DID YOU GET HERE…! VERGO!" Law yelled.

"Only just now… I just happened to be at Dressrosa and since they said there'd be an sad tanker looks like getting on the right move…  
"Haaa…Haa…What was right! I didn't do anything to harm did I?"

"If you already had you wouldn't be alive right now. Even if you hide things from us, the adults will find out…Law…"

"Ufufufu…" Monet giggled.

Law's grip on his nodachi got tighter. "Then I'll just have to make you disappear!" He attempted to get on his feet. His nodachi fell to the floor. He gasped in pain.

"Ah yes…I forgot to tell you one thing…Correct yourself…It's Vergo-san to you.

On the other side, in front of the research facility. Ceasar had annihilated both Straw Hats and the Navy. Naomi was laying next to Robin… "I feel…weak…. So weak of all the sudden…Also…Law…I can feel Law's in trouble…" She thought breathing heavily.

"What does Ceasar intend to start?"Vergo asked Monet.

"Who knows. But since he's woken up his pet Smiley. Perhaps it means he's going to start a big experiment. Did you happen to eat a hamburger this morning, Vergo?"

"How did you know? I love them."

"There's a piece of hamburger on the left side of your mouth…"

"You'll probably be safe if you're in here."

"Are all the people outside going to die? I'd really love to see that experiment."

"HEY VERGO! ALL THE PEOPLE OUTSIDE ARE G-5 MARINES! YOUR SUBORDINATES!" Smoker in Tashigi's body yelled.

"Ahh…You're right…" Vergo said eating his hamburger. "-However seeing all these people in the same cell…It's really quite a catch. What a fine view. "

"It really brings back memories…Being in the same cell as you…" Robin said.

"Oh yeah! You caught Smokie and me back in Alabasta!" Luffy laughed.

"Shut up, you idiots!" Smoker yelled.

"Though…what happened to Naomi?" Robin asked as she saw the black haired girl next to her. Her head was resting on Law's shoulder. Her face seemed so peaceful.

"What do you mean?" Law raised an eye brow.

"When Ceasar beated us Naomi fell next to me. She murmured that she felt weak and that she was worried that you were in trouble and then her eyes closed. She hasn't woke up since then and her skin seems pretty cold." Robin said with a worried look. Law frowned.

"_If I knew this were to happen I would never call her to come here…" _Law thought and sighed.

"Smoker-san…I…what can I do about this feeling?" Tashigi in Smoker's body asked.

"You premonition struck the mark in the worst possible way…" Smoker said. "In other words…the "kidnapping case" where Ceasar took away all the children was changed into a "shipwreck" by his hand. To think the leader of the base was the ringleader of the entire crime. I guess in a way, it fits with G-5…but this ruins the prestige of the entire marine force."

"It's understandable that you didn't notice. Vergo didn't really betray the marine's themselves. He used to be a pirate before he got famous. He entered the marine's under Joker's orders. He spent 15 years climbing the ranks, to Joker, he's the most convenient trustworthy marine that could ever exist. Vergo…has been one of Joker's men from the start!" The Surgeon of Death said.

"Joker…the man of an underworld broker, was it? I'm such a fool…the mole was this close to me…But I couldn't even pickup his stench…!"

"Don't get so pessimistic…you should be complimenting this mole for eluding even the eyes of the great "white hunter" Smoker-san. Ever since the day you transferred here from the HQ I've exercising maximum pre-cautions. Thinking that I'll be free from that stress from this day forward, makes me very happy. My true identity is something that no one can know about. Do you know what's going to happen now? You, Vice-Admiral Smoker and Captain Tashigi will die here…Your lips will be sealed… And I'll give your underlings in front to Ceasar. What? Don't worry sure it's processed as an accident as always." Vergo said.

"Hey Traffy. Who's that Joker guy you mentioned?" Luffy asked Law.

"I also used to be one of his underlings that's how I know Vergo. Joker is just the name he uses in underworld brokering. He's a worlds famous pirate though and one of the shichibukai… Donquixote Doflamingo!"

Naomi's side.

There was a black space and Naomi could see herself falling inside the darkness. "I'm scared…What is this place…? I start falling….And somehow I know that…I may not return… That person… With the woolen hat with the dots…who is he? Why does he keep appearing in my mind…?" Naomi soon found a ray of light and a floor appeared. It was made out of crystal. On the crystal was drawn a girl same as Naomi and around pictures of different people. Naomi landed on it and looked around. "Where am I?" She wondered her dark blue eyes wandering.

"Soon…Monet! Get the pictures." Ceasar said.

"Yes." Monet said.

"Still you should keep your subordinates at bay, Vergo. When Smoker came here it freaked me out."

"Yes…it's a stray dog. I can't do much." Vergo said taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"But that's just until today!" Ceaser walked over to the cell. "You look nice too, Law. You were completely helpless against Vergo, right? That contract with you was helpful. "

Flashback.

"I'll let you stay here. In exchanged for that, you'll give legs to my subordinates. That sounds nice but… I'm stronger than you! I'm the boss of this island. If you want to stay here I'll have to make you weaker."

"I don't plan on causing harm. What do you want me to do?"Law asked Ceasar.

"Let's do this Trafalgar Law…! I want you to keep the "heart" of my secretary Monet. Is it okay Monet?"

"Yes it's fine." Monet agreeded.

"In return…" Law frowned at the scientist's words." You must give me your "heart"! With this I'll make a deal! If we're both in danger…I'm sure you won't do anything weird and I can be safe! Shurororo!"

End of flashback

"You should never trust people. You deserved what you got. I'm sure you understood that by now. Vergo has your heart" Ceasar smirked.

"AAAGH!" Law shifted from his position gasping in pain. Naomi's head fell on her Captain's chest.

"How cute you two look together! Shurororo! But I wonder what Miss Ruby is doing here? Would you happen to know, Law?"

"_Ruby?" _Law raised an eye brow.

"Oh you didn't knew?" Ceasar laughed. "This little girl was a lab rat 10 years ago! Shurorororo! I don't know how do you call her now these days but I remember her as Ruby Megumi Maria D' Victoria. Pretty big name huh? She's half Italian and Japanese. She was only 5 when she started being used… A pity isn't it? Shurorororo! She had a bigger brother too…How was he called?... Hmm…Nate River from the Great Britan! They cutted his head in front of her. Shurororororororo! Really annoying brat though both she and her brother. "

"Naomi…" Robin whispered. Her eyes had widen. Everyone's eyes had widen as well and they glanced at the unconscious girl.

"Anyways…Where was I? Ah yes…Even you couldn't realize…that Monet was following you, transformed into something else. I know everything! It's really a pity Law…I thought we could become good friends."

"You were saved by a skilled secretary…I should've been warier of her. I underestimated her because of her Master's dumbness." Trafalgar said with a smirk. "_I'll learn more later from Naomi. It's not time for this plus she's sleeping. We have to get outta here." _He thought.

"UGH! MIND YOUR WORDS BRAT!" Ceasar yelled. Once again Law felt a sharp pain on his chest.

"Gh…" Law coughed blood.

"Wow, you're still alive even though they got your heart?" Luffy asked.

"It's really annoying that they used this power. Where is mine, then?" Smoker wondered.

"Shurororo… ~I~t's~He~~re~~." Ceasar sung as he holded Smoker's heart in his hand. "S~MO~…"

"Master everything is ready!" Monet said.

"I see…Ok! Show it!" Ceaser said as he walked over to the snail. A screen showed. A big candy showed up in the picture. "This is the central part…of the frozen land!"

"UWAH! Something's on the screen!" Luffy said.

"A denden mushi for movies! In various parts of the New World the brokers of the underworld and these are the various parts of the frozen land currently all the "smilies" parts of "Smily" that flew here are heading to the center of the frozen land many more than in the land of flames. They will all come together in this land once they are Smily again, the experiment will start. "Smily" tried to kill this island 4 years ago. It's "H25 Gas" a bomb made of poisonous gas. The only issue was that the ones who got poisoned were weakened but they were still able to escape to a safer place. But by giving that "Smily" a specual bait..the poisonous gas developed a certain effect that was able to turn into a perfect weapon of mass destruction! Today, a new weapon will be born. It's name is…"

"_And there Naomi would say: All this is bullshit! Why does every evil guy we meet must tell his plan? It's fucking annoying! Captain I'm so kicking your ass when we SURELY come outta here and then I'll have Bepo for myself! Now get us outta here! You have some explaining to do! You got careless you bastard! What did you promised when we parted?" _

_"_Shinokuni!"

"_Shino-what? WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL IT SMILIE?" _

_After awhile Ceaser meets Smiley after three years. His face is being showed on that big screen blah blah blah._

"Come on Smiley! Now be reborn!" Ceaser laughed.

"WHAT A BIG FROG" Luffy said.

"Good job Smiley! We shall meet again. Now come to life! Weapon of Mass destruction! Shinokuni! Change this island's landscape!" Ceasar said smiling.

"Master!"

"Yes! It succeeded! I won't let you run…Any of you! Even if the poison affects you, you can slightly move so you can escape! Should have hardened it! The has wraps around around the body like ashes and seeps in through the skin and numbs the body in an instant! Shurorororo! Now watch some more! The look of hell!"

"What is this?" Smoker thought.

"The people…They're hardening!" Luffy said . The people in the screen yelled for their master to come." Hey look! It's Zoro and the others! They're being chased by the smoke!"

"What are they doing? At a place like that?" Franky asked.

"How are they even running like that?" Robin wondered.

'Hey, nows not a time for that Robin!"

"Oh the samurai man is complete." Law said.

"You're right! I wonder If he'll give his legs ! GUYS! THAT GAS IS DANGEROUS! Ru…haaa…" Luffy panted. "Oh man when I try to raise my voice…damn this kairouseki!"

"Your crew is it? Straw Hat?" Ceasar asked. "Man your crew is tough! But..they'll soon run out of a air and be killed by the gas! Soon this whole place will become a place where nothing can exist, a shinokuni. Not a single person outside of this lab will be able to survive! This weapon of Mass Destruction shinokuni faces, a bounty of 4 billion. A captain of the marines and that not even a shichibukai could do anything this shall be proven by the world!"

"O…O…Oh man. What should I do…What should I do…Luffy and them…something will happen to them! What should I do?" Chopper thought as he peeked from the door.

"Tell them the Velgo Story or something Tashigi!" Smoker said.

"But man, this lab is built so nicely." Franky said.

"Seems like it can transport heavy equipment." Robin replied.

"You guys! At a time like this…" Tashigi said.

"Man we're in some trouble." Luffy said.

"Velgo's appearance was uncalled for but Straw Hat we… Cannot be troubled at a place like this. We act on the same plan. Just don't mess up this time. We're fighting back!" Law said.

"Shuchibukai, Trafalgar Law! "The angel of death" Naomi. Straw Hat Luffy, who recently reported to be back in fully action! His comdrade the Devil Child Nico Robin. The marine's stray dog, Smoker the white hunter!"

_In various parts of the world_

_"How could Ceasar capture all those guys?"_

_"Hey kid these.."_

_"You're finally back Mugiwara! It's useless to watch. I'm sure you're not someone who'd work as a broker either Killer. Damn Trafalgar! I thought he'd become crazy and turned into a petty dog of the world government. But in the end…he was scheming something! Let's get ready. Did they come?"_

_"Yeah, they're already inside…I'm surprised they came. Please Kid be friendly."_

_"I know shut up!_

_Punk Hazard Ceasar's Laboratory_

"A counterattack?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah…Let's settle this!" Trafalgar replied. "Is anyone here capable of burning things? If you aren't it's still ok."

"Franky is! He can also shoot beams! Right, can you burn these chains with your beam!?"

"I can't use my "Radical Beam" without both my arms! Now I can only use the "Coup De Boo" from my butt." Franky said.

"Can you burn the battleship in the lower right?" Law asked.

"That's an easy one, Niichan. Frankyyy! FIREBALL!

"THE SHIP CAUGHT FIRE!" One person from the screen yelled.

"Are they crazy? Maybe they're just desperate, pacifist bastards! Shurororo, I'll be sure to make good of your corpses when this experiment ends!" Ceasar said.

"Gough" "Gough" "Hey Trafalgar! The smoke came up here!" Franky said.

"You did it."

"Cough" "Cough" Luffy laughed.

"Well then." Law's handcuff's fell to the floor. The smoke filled the screen. "This way it won't be shown on the screen. "

"EEh?" Robin looked surprised.

"They won't realize right away." He stood up and touched Naomi's skin. It was cold for sure. Like she had died. Law's eyes widen. He putted his hand on her chest, noticing her heart was beating. He sighed and shook her but she didn't answer. Naomi would usually wake up. She was a light sleeper after all. He melted Naomi's handcuff's as well and then He picked her and putted her on his back.

"Hey ! How could you take off those kairoseki chains?"

"Mine were just normal chains, I can easily melt them with my power." He picked up his nodachi.

"Ehhh?" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"How many months do you think I spent here? I prepared quite a few sets of normal chains and left here and there in the lab, so I could swamp them if necessary. This way I could be able to avoid the kairoseki in case I got captured for some mistake. " He melted everyone's chain.

"WAAOH! I'M FREE!" Luffy yelled.

"Don't yell! Idiot! Let's see…What should I do with you? You know too much. Your fate will be chosen by my…"

"You already decided what to do , didn't you just…" Smoker said.

"HAAH?" Tashigi gasped. Smoker and Tashigi were back to their bodies. Tashigi closed her legs in embrassement and squeeled.

"What's that girly voice?"

"Ple…Please, take off my chains. I'll do anything!"

"What the hell Tashigi? Are you so afraid to die that you're begging a pirate?" Smoker yelled.

"Now we need to live, even if we have to bow down! If we die , our men will be killed too! And admiral Vergo…he will just act as he pleases!"

"Hey white hunter. I have no reason to save you but…If you go back alive and Vergo loses his position that's also in my interest. However you have to forget everything about me and Joker. I'm not asking you a favor…it's a condition! A condition to spare your life."

"HEY TRAFAL! HOW CAN WE GET INSIDE?" Luffy yelled. He standing outside the cage along with Robin.

"HEY! How did you get out of the cage?"

"He broke the net. It's not made of kairoseki. " Franky said." Anyway I want to do something for Sunny too."

"Don't act of your own!"

"Why are you glaring?" Smoker asked Tashigi.

"Law! Straw Hat! Smoker!"

"Huhuhu." Robin giggled.

"Good. Everyone got inside." Tashigi said.

"Let's see what I can do for my heart.." Law said.

"Hihihi! This is getting interesting!" Luffy laughed.

"It's sad that I have to cooperate with you!" Smoker said.

"Oh! There's a mess down there! It's Zoro and the others!" Luffy yelled happy. "We're all here! Goood! Let's go crazy!


	7. Chapter 8: Message from Author-san

**Just an update.**

**I rewrote the last chapter so the story'll go differently. Sorry for confusing you guys.**

**Also. My vacation ends in two days :'( So my chapter's might get shorter D: I have exams to do so I gotta read. **

**I wanna continue writing all day but I can't. Since I won't take part in the school's play I may have more time for studying and writing. Lately things haven't got well in my life. That's why I started writing here. It makes me forget the whole awful routine of my life. **

**I'll start working on Chapter 8 tommorow morning and we'll see what Law is thinking of Naomi's condition and what Ceasar said back there. Also the next chapter is after the Punk Hazard Ark where Law is on the Straw Hat's ship. We'll see what he's thinking and he's plans and also what's happening inside Naomi's mind. **

**I wanna thank you guys for reviewing and especially Miss Doflamingo for reviewing every chapter of my story :DD Thank yooou! xDDD**

**Thanks for reading,**

**De3fr4gt5**


	8. Chapter 9: Law's plan

Flashback

"You want to defeat all four emperors? I'll agree that seems the best course of action but you're underestimating them." Trafalgar Law said. "They're emperors of the sea that used to battle even Whitebeard for his territory. Amongst them is a man called "Kaidou the beast." He's said to be the strongest creature in the world."

"What? He's not even human?" Nami in Franky's body asked.

"If we try to take Kaidou with our alliance…the chances our strategy will work are about…say 30%"

"That's too low! There's nothing to be gained with this , Luffy!"

"Okay , I see. Let's do it!" Luffy said.

"WHAAAT? Just hold on a second there!" Nami said.

End of flashback

"There's no deeper meaning in having you kept alive White Hunter." Law said as he gulped a cup of sake. He stood up. "By the way…I'm planning to go on to "Green Bitt" ."

"Well, then let's see if the Straw Hat crew will meet their end by my hand." Smoker said. He stood up and walked over to Luffy."I thought you guys were going to use the tanker…"

"Nah, Nami and Chopper said we can't set sail until we make sure the kids have all taken off. It's too complicated to wait for the other marines, so please let the kids go first with the tanker." Luffy said.

"Kids on the boat! We'll take you back home!" A marine yelled.

"Yaaay!" All the kids cheered.

"Hey, hey Straw Hats! In the tanker's our then…" A G-5 soldier said making a line with his stick. "There! You can't cross that line! This is the border between justice and evil!"

"This again? But we were partying together just now!" Luffy said.

"No, no, no you idiot! We're really grateful for that one!"

"But you're pirates! A disgrace to humanity!"

"Naaami!" A kid yelled.

"Chopper-chaan!"Another one yelled.

"Huh? Where are the pirates?"

"You're in the way.." Sanji said.

"Barrier! PIRATES ARE POISON TO THE EYES!" The G-5 soldiers yelled trying to cover the pirates.

"This is so stupid…" Sanji muttered.

"You're hardly any different G-5" Franky said sweatdropping.

"But seems they all got on safely." Nami said with a smile.

"We will use justice!"

"And kill any pirate who makes our citizen's cry!"

"Pirates are scum of the earth!"

"What about the kids?" Chopper asked.

"They said they'll discuss the ways to cure the effects of the candy with Vegapunk!" Nami patted the reindeer's shoulder.

"Really? That's great!"

"Well, time for us to go too!" Luffy cheered.

"Hey, is he coming with us too?" Zoro asked pointing at Law.

"That's right, we still haven't told you about the alliance."Usopp said.

"Ah…I almost forgot…" Law said and walked behind. Everyone raised an eye brow. Trafalgar sighed and behind a rock. He came back then holding , Naomi on his back. He was holding her legs and her arms were warped around his neck. Her condition didn't changed at all. He walked ahead of the others.

"WE'LL COME TO LOVE THEM! EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE PIRATES!" The G-5 yelled crying. Smoker hid his face in his hands while Tashigi giggled. Luffy laughed.

"Weird marines…" Momonosuke, the samurai's son said.

"PIRATES! THANKS FOR SAVING US! WHEN WE'RE ADULTS, WE'LL DEFINTELY BECOME PIRATES!" The kids yelled.

"DON'T!" The marines yelled.

"Be prepared when we see you again! Until then! We'll be enemies then! We'll catch you!" Luffy said. Trafalgar smirked.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Buffalo said.

"DAMMIT! THAT LAW REALLY BETRAYED US!"Baby 5 yelled.

"WE'RE SORRY! I WILL APOLOGIZE BY TAKING MY LIFE!"

"EVEN THOUGH YOU NEEDED ME, I COULDN'T ACCOMPLISH IT!

"All you did…was obey me…" Doflamingo said. Trafalgar Law's den den mushi smirked.

"_I'm surprised..To think the boss would show up in person…"_ The den den mushi spoke.

"Law, is it? It's been a while…You're not easy to meet."

"JO JOKER! SAVE ME !" Buffalo said.

"Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?"

"_I have no idea. Don't ask useless questions. Let's talk business…"_

"Fu…fufufufu…Law, calm down! A kid shouldn't be acting like an adult! Where are you now? Don't anger me now!"

"_Anger you? Right now your most important business partner is one of the four emperor's "Kaidou the beast." You're the one who should be angering this guy! What will happen when he finds out you can't make anymore "smile"? He's not that kind of guy you can just talk with! It'll be a harsh battle. You'll be wiped out."_

"Hey, stop joking around Law! What do I have to do to get Ceasar back? Hurry up and state your terms!"

"_You'll quit being a warlord!"_

"This kid!" Buffalo said.

"You can't come at Dressrosa again!" Baby 5 stated.

"_Throw away the status you've built up during the last 10 years..and return to being a regular pirate. However. This means that the admirals of the Marine HQ come and hunt you down! Your time limit ends with tomorrow's newspaper delivery. If the morning paper's say you have withdrawn from the seven warlords….I'll contact you again. If it says nothing of the sort…Negotiations are over! See you…"_

"Hey Law! Wait!" Doflamingo yelled. But too late the den den mushi "slammed".

"Young master.." Baby 5 said.

xOxOxOxOxO

"HYAAA!" Luffy yelled with excitement. The ship was going fast. "Isn't this like a slope? Its' fast! We're sailing so fast!"

"It's a "Sea-slope" you see them often." Law said.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Usopp yelled.

"Brook, it's not the "Little Lamb" it's "Mini-Merry 2" " Franky said. "And you're the 8th person to ask me that. Look there was this waterway next to the research lab right? I got out by sailing the sunny through that. I got out to sea and went to the entrance to get it."

"I see, so that Little Lamb was safe. That's great. Yohoho." Brook said as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Nami! What was that place we're going called again?" Luffy asked.

"It's a place called Dressrose. We can go straight there by following the middle needle. Trafalguy-kun told to go long way around it." Nami said.

"D-dressrosa?" The samurai asked.

"Huh? You know it?" Luffy asked.

"W-We…I mean the island I wish to go to is exactly that! You have business there as well?"

"Yeah, probably! Trafalguy! Who were to just now?"

"Doflamingo." Law replied.

"DOFLAMINGO? THE WARLORD? THAT'S LIKE THE WORST GUY EVER!" Usopp yelled.

"Our strategy is already in motion…"

"What strategy." Zoro asked.

"That's right , we'll tell you our strategy! Everyone! Gather around!" Luffy yelled.

_After everyone gathered._

"We're making an alliance to take down the four emperors?" Sanji asked.

"The emperors huh? That's great." Zoro smirked.

"IT SO ISN'T!" Usopp yelled. "Wait, wait! Everyone calm down! Luffy! Tell the ones that don't know yet about the alliance."

"Okay! We and Trafalguy's crew have formed an alliance! Let's all get along! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed while patting friendly Law's shoulder who had frowned.

"I'm against!" Usopp yelled raising his hand, Nami did too.

"Will it make difference if we protest?" Nami asked.

"Luffy already decided on that…Didn't he?" Sanji murmured and turned to Law. "I'll just warn you now, but the "alliance" you're thinking of and Luffy's idea of "Alliance" are probably pretty much different so watch out. Also where' s that cutie-chan from before?" He asked dancing all over the ship. Law sweat dropped. Sanji stopped after awhile and turned serious again. "So that's why Luffy was saying something stuff about "kidnapping" . Even If I was told to capture and cook that weird ship over there it was quite troublesome." He looked at Ceasar. Chopper was treating him.

"Shulololo! Don't think you can just pull a stunt like this and get away with it! You'll be targeted by big guys…you idiots! You should realize your stupidity and die for it!" Ceasar said. Sanji kicked him and he gasped in pain.

"Hey Sanji I was just healing him!" Chopper yelled. "DO IT WHEN I'M DONE!" He started bandaging again.

"So it's actually when you're done?" Sanji sweat dropped.

"I asked you to kidnap Ceasar on Punk Hazard and I destroyed the installation that makes a drug called "SAD". The Great Pirates in the New World usually have "territories" somewhere where they lead infinite amounts of subordinates and rule like some gigantic crime syndicate. In any case it's on a totally different scale now! If you attack them with just one pirate crew you won't even get to see the Captain's face! But they're still underground. They try not to get noticed by the marines and make necessary deals in the shadows! The one who's got the most trust and power within the world is Doflamingo. His alias there is "Joker" and Joker's biggest business partner at the moment is one of the four emperors "Kaidou the beast".

"WHAAT?" The samurai yelled.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"No…It's nothing! Please continue!...WAAH WHAT IS THIS DRAGON? W-WHERE IS MOMONOSUKE?" He yelled noticing the small dragon next to him.

"It's him…" Luffy said.

"Ah! So that's…that's how it was!"

"We're currently after Kaidou one of the four emperors!" Law continued. "In other words it's important that we decrease his battle power! Kaidou bought a lot of fruits from "Joker" This is the devil's fruit smile, of the zoan type, artificially created."

" "Artificially"…! But that means that you could create an infinite number of fruit users!" Nami said.

"Exactly…Though since they're artificial, they have risks. Currently over 500 users are part of Kaidou's crew."

"WHO WANTS TO GIVE UP?" Usopp asked raising his hand.

"I do!" Both Chopper and Nami said raising their arms too.

"Shut up." Zoro said.

"But their number Is not going to increase." Law said.

"Heh. This guy?" Sanji asked looking at Ceasar.

"So you were creating the base of the devil's fruit. SAD is amazing!"

"Shurororo…" Ceaser blushed.

"DON'T PRAISE THE CULPRIT!" Usopp yelled.

"It's an application of bloodline elements discovered by Vegapunk." Law said.

"Ah, so Vegapunk is the amazing one." Chopper said walking away with the blond haired cook.

"SHUT UP! SO YOU CAN'T CREATE IT, CAN YOU? YOU'RE JUST IDIOTS!" Ceasar yelled.

"Joker is finished already. We're moving on." Law said." The factory where smile is produced is somewhere in Dressrosa."

"So we just have to find it and destroy it." Franky said.

"Exactly. Our enemy is a business master, we mustn't let out guard down."

"Is it also where you wanna go? Kin!" Luffy asked the samurai.

"It sure is. One of my comrades is being kept prisoner there!"

That same evening on the sea

"It's night already but no one came after us! They can't find us now can they? How many thousands of men Is their search group?"Usopp said. "When I heard about threating Doflamingo. I've been besides myself with worry!

"We got Kin to give us these helmets so we'll be fine!" Luffy said.

"Leave the warlords or fight an emperor…What a choice." Brook said. "Normally that would result in them coming after us, because they don't want either, yohohoho, scary!"

"GIVE ME A FAIR FIGHT!" Kin yelled as he attacked Zoro.

"Oh! They're playing samurai!" Luffy said.

"IF I EXPLAIN IT ALL IT'LL TAKE TOO LONG!STOP IT!"

"Isn't it dangerous to do that on the ship?" Nami asked.

"I HAVE MISJUDGED YOU! TO THINK THAT HORRIBLE INCIDENT, THAT PUT THE ENTIRE COUNTRY INTO TEARS! THE DISTURBANCE OF THE GRAVE OF WANO'S HERO! TO THINK IT WAS YOU!" Kin yelled.

"I'M TELLING YOU, HAT'S WRONG!" Zoro yelled.

"IT IS NOT! AT YOUR HIP! THAT IS MOST DEFINTELY THE SWORDSMAN RYUUMA'S SHUSHUI!"

"It's still lively over here…How many of you want a night snack?" Sanji asked while walking out off the kitchen.

"What is it?" Luffy asked.

"Pizza."

"PIDA? Will that man make some fine meal again? Is Momonosuke asleep already I wonder?"Kin said.

"He's taking a bath with Robin." Nami answered." He hadn't taken a bath in awhile."

Sanji, Brook and Kin looked furious. How could that little kid have bath with Robin and they couldn't?

"I see…" Kin said after calming down. Robin walked out of the bathroom with Momonosuke in her arms. "Ah, just in time. Kinemon-san pass his kimono." The raven haired archeologist said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LECHEROUS BRAT!" Kin,Sanji and Brook yelled with tears in their eyes.

"That's really sneaky you know?!" Brook said with a scary face.

"Using you privileges as a kid." Sanji said also with a scary face.

"Be silent and cut off your top knot." Kinemon said while holding a knife. Tears gathered in Momonosuke's eyes.

"HEY! STOP GANGING UP ON HIM!" Nami yelled punching the three.

"No! Nami-…san…A man is…" Brook said.

"I had been so scared princess!" Momonosuke said.

"Eh 3 princess? You don't have to be so honest!" Nami said blushing and touching her cheeks. She hugged the boy tightly. "You're so cute! You can sleep in my room Momo-chan! 3"

"WHAT? HE GETS TO GO INTO THE "SECRET FLOWER GARDEN" THAT IS THE WOMEN'S ROOM?" The three yelled and received a pervy face while he dug his face in the orange haired's navigators chest.

"THE KID IS THE WORST!" They yelled.

Law walked inside the medical room. His black haired crewmate was sleeping peacefully on the white bed. The reindeer was all over a book reading. He noticed the Surgeon Of Death. He looked at his sleeping nakama. "Six hours has passed and she goes to 10….That means she's in comatose state." Law murmured.

"But what could put her in such state?" Chopper wandered aloud.

"Who knows. Coma may result from a variety of conditions, including intoxication (such as drug abuse, overdose or misuse of over the counter medications, prescribed medication, or controlled substances), metabolic abnormalities, central nervous system diseases, acute neurologic injuries such as strokes or herniations, hypoxia, hypothermia, hypoglycemia or traumatic injuries such as head trauma caused by falls or vehicle collisions. It may also be deliberately induced by pharmaceutical agents in order to preserve higher brain functions following brain trauma, or to save the patient from extreme pain during healing of injuries or diseases." Law said crossing his arms.

"Hmm…I think we should stick to hypothermia since she was almost naked in the snow… " Chopper suggested.

"Or maybe drugs. Let's not forget back at Punk Hazard Ceasar-a poisoned your nakama and along with that Miss Naomi too. But what if Ceasar-ya used something else to drug Miss Naomi? After all he said somethings; about her back at the cell…" He scratched his chin.

"Should we ask him?"

"I'll think of something… Your cook has made dinner. I think you should go."

"Yay!" The small reindeer jumped from his seat and runned outside. The Surgeon of Death sighed and looked at the black haired again. He sat on his knees and touched her hand and stroked it gently. She didn't blush nor say something. Her skin was still pale and cold. If her chest didn't move everyone would think she was dead. "Oi…Miss Naomi…" He said. "You were so full of life what the hell happened to you? " Naomi didn't answered. "This is ridiculous….Just like talking to a wall." He sighed and brushed her bangs. _"Why now Naomi…? Why when we had just met again?"_ He thought.

_The rest of the night_

Luffy, Brook and Zoro had gone to their room and slept while Usopp and Chopper were keeping guard outside.

"There's no proof we haven't been found out! Doflamingo! If you're going to come! Come!...Don't come…." Said Usopp as he holded his weapon.

"_I…I can't sleep!" _Chopper thought while holding a sword.

_Inside the kitchen_

"_Naomi-chwan in coma…It's a pity I didn't met her yet….But! That shitty brat is now with Nami-san and Robin-chan…._" Sanji thought.

"_Bastard!" _Kinemon thought as he holded his bottle of sake.

Outside.

Ceasar had drifted to sleep. But not the Shichibukai and the cyborg along with the long-nosed sharpshooter and doctor.

"FWAAAH" Franky yawned. "Nothing on the horizon…."

Law was sitting on the deck with his back on the wooden wall. "_Naomi…." _He thought.

_Later that morning…._

"It's morniiiing! Yohohoho! Awww YEEAAAH!" Brook sung." The paper has cooome! Hey come on!" He holded the newspaper.

"If it's on there. Fine. If it's not…" Law said standing up.

xOxOxOx

They all gathered and looked at the paper.

Donquixote Doflamingo.

Withdraw's from the seven warlords!

"He's renouncing as king of Dressrosa!?" Usopp gasped."He really did it!"

"K-King? He was a king?" Brook yelled.

"King? Of the bird kingdom?" Luffy asked.

"It's much creepier when things actually proceed smoothly like this…" Franky said.

"This will do…He didn't have any other option!" Law smirked.

"Joker! To go that far for me!" Ceasar cried happily.

"So, why are our faces on there too?" Luffy asked.

"WHAT?" Zoro, Nami, Chopper, and Law asked and looked back at the paper. There was Luffy's and Law's wanted posters.

Warlord Trafalgar Law

Is in an unprecedented

Alliance with

The Straw Hat crew.

There has been no reaction from the government yet.

_Also…_

_The Kid Pirates, _

_The On Air pirates_

_And _

_The Hawkin pirates_

_Have also made an alliance_

"_These guys did it too! I wonder if they're thinking of-" Luffy was cutted by Law._

"Let's leave that and proceed with our strategy. We have to focus on Doflamingo." The Surgeon of Death said. "You know how heavy this transaction is right? We only kidnapped Ceasar but he's giving up 10 years of reputation and his seat as king, as well his free pass as criminal , the warlord status. All of this in one night. He's doing all this just to get back this guy. We'll concluded the deal once we give him back but…"

_Dressrosa_

_The People of Dressrosa were only confused by Doflamingo's sudden resignation._

"Click."

"It's me…I left the shichibukai.." Doflamingo said picking up the den den mushi.

"He answered!" Brook, and Franky gasped.

"Shhh they'll hear your voices!" Usopp said.

"HELLO! I'M MONKEY D'LUFFY! THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Usopp yelled slapping Luffy.

"HEY, MINGO!" He took the den den mushi from Law's hands. "Are you the boss of that idiot Caesar who did all those things to Brown Beard and the children? I'm gonna give Caesar back as I promise. But if you do it again I'm gonna go there and kick your ass!"

"_Straw-Hat Luffy…It's been 2 years since your brother died. You disappeared suddenly…What have you been doing?"_

"I can't tell you that!"

"_Huhuhu…I actually wanted to meet you. I have something with me…that I'm sure you'd go to any length to get…"_

"W-Wait the meat must be delicious…!" Luffy said with drool running down his mouth.

"Mugiwara-ya! Don't get caught in his pace!" Law said.

"One Piece of meat, two pieces of meat." Luffy said with heart eyes while Usopp holded him by his colar.

"Luffy! Cool down! That his secret technique "his pace"!" Usopp said.

"Joker! Don't say useless things! We'll return Caesar to you, as promised." Law said.

"_Well , you should, for your shake. If you try to flee after coming so far you know very well what will happen to you. Huhuhuh! So first of all…Let's check if my business partner is safe.." _

"JOKER! I'M SORRY BECAUSE OF ME YOU HAD TO LEAVE THE SHICHIBU-" Caesar was cutted by the Surgeon of Death.

"8 hours from now! On the solitary island north of Dressrosa. "Green bit" southest beach! We'll leave Caesar there at 3 in the afternoon. Feel free to pick him up. I won't do anything more of this."

"_Huhuhu! You make me sad, I wanted to drink with you now that you're grown up…"_

"Hang up! This is all!" *tlac*

"What are we gonna do if he takes his whole crew with him?" Sanji asked.

"That's not a problem."

"Huh?"

"In our tactic returning Caeser to him is already like a decoy."

"Do you mean that we should take this chance to destroy the "smile" factory?" Usopp asked.

"Yes but…We don't know where that is."

"A factory is big, how can you not know where it is? We'll understand as soon as we get there. One of my beams should be enough!" Franky said and Chopper, Franky and Usopp made the cyborg's signature pose.

"For some reason, I wasn't able to get any information about it." Law said.

"That factory is very important to the enemy. There might be some secret behind it."

"Law-dono you named Green bit, but…." Kinemon said.

"Don't worry the ship will get to Dressrosa."

"Torao~ Have you ever been there? In Dressed ogress?"

"It's rosa. Rosa!" Caesar said.

"No it's his country." Law replied.

"Then we should think after getting there! Heheheh ready for an adventure! I'm looking forward to seeing Dressrosa! I also wanna go to Wanokuni though!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! IT'S NOT A PLACE WHERE YOU CAN GO TO WITHOUT A PLAN!" Law yelled.

"Sanji! I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Luffy asked cheerfully as they headed to the kitchen.

"Sandwiches. " The blond cook replied.

"WAAAH! I want a cotton candy sandwich!" Chopper said.

"Just tea for me." Robin smiled.

"I hate bread…" Law said , his jaw dropped.

Into the kitchen! xDD

"I cannot say they were after us. But originally we went out to look for a place called Zou."

"Zou…? Do you know it?"Law raised an eye brow.

"How many coincidences." Nami said.

"After returning Caesar and destroying the "smile" factory I was planning to head to Zou. My comrades are there."

"Is that true? Well then.."

"I wonder if we can travel to go there…" Luffy cheered. "Let's go to Wanokuni!"

"Hey !that's!" Law said.

"We were 3 samurai and Momonosuke… we were heading to Zou but we ship-wrecked..2 samurai and Momonosuke drifted ashore to Dressrosa.

"However , once there we were chased around by some men called Doflamingo…And I went to hide on a ship I knew nothing about." Momonosuke in a dragon form said. "There were many children who wanted to be healed. Unfortunately the ship sailed suddenly and I found myself in that island."

"I tried to go after him and my fellow samurai Kanjuurou agreed to become a hostage to cover me. He allowed me to flee to the sea! I have to rescue him! I have to go back!" Kinemon cried.

"WAAH! KANJUUROU IS A REAL MAN!" Franky along with Chopper cried.

"Good! I wanna save him too!" Luffy said.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT OUR GOAL!" Law yelled.

"Oh by the way where's Naomi? Won't she eat?" Luffy looked around.

"You fool. Naomi is in coma you idiot!" Law said.

"Oh is that so? How can we get her out of there?" Luffy scratched his head.

"Idiot…" Everyone numbled while hiding their faces in their hands.

"She won't wake up now." Nami said.

"In medicine, a coma (from the Greek κῶμα koma, meaning "deep sleep") is a state of unconsciousness lasting more than six hours,[1] in which a person: cannot be awakened; fails to respond normally to painful stimuli, light, or sound; lacks a normal sleep-wake cycle; and, does not initiate voluntary actions.[1] A person in a state of coma is described as being comatose" Robin explained.

"So Naomi wants to sleep more than six hours?" Luffy asked.

"Ahh…This idiot…" Nami sighed. "I'm sorry…about him…" She said to Law.

"Yeah I'm sorry too….for myself…" He numbled.

**Author's note: Fufufufu… I'm so sad…I go to school on Monday and for some reason I feel all sad those days… :'( **

**Going back to school means that my chapters will get late. Also since I told Law's plans and explained some of Nao-chan's condition the next chapter might take place at Zou island (sorry for the mistake of writing it Zeo). **

**I'm starting to get that syndrome of writer's block**

**But I'll get over it soon soon **

**Until next time, please review **

**De3fr4gt5**


	9. Chapter 10:Raise

Just for the night chapter 9:Raise

The Surgeon of Death took a glance at his books on his office. It's been two months since his alliance with the Straw Hat crew. Two months since his female crewmate, Naomi had fell into coma. Her skin was pale. Those red cheeks weren't there. Only white. Her long hair were all over the bed and her pillow. Her lips had turned white as well. They weren't this beautiful pinkish. Her body was starting to lose the muscles she had obtain those two years since she had joined and she begging to get skinny. He missed her teasing , her lips on his cheek. Her blushes, her complains. Those beautiful , rare, dark blue eyes that always looked at him, amused, pleasant, sad, angry, frustrated, happy or even when they turned to belli sighs. He missed them all. The way she did when she runned from shop to shop. The way she scared the crap out of people. The way she could manipulate his crew. The way she smiled. The way she would stroll down the street with a smoke in her hand and make everyone look at her. When she drew out her blade and smiled like a maniac. When she fought. The way she fought was magical, chorographical. She was beautiful and strong. And now…those things were just…gone.

Her smiles were gone.

Those eyes were gone.

She was completely gone.

He walked in the infirmary and looked at her. Sometimes her pulse was getting higher , giving him hopes. He knew she fought. She was always a fighter. But then it was going down again. He cursed himself. Cursed Punk Hazard. Cursed damn Doflamingo. Vergo. Caesar. He cursed them all. He didn't want to see her like that anymore. He wanted to yell , to scream. Do something to get his anger off. But still he kept his calm. If he gone all crazy the crew would be destroyed and as a captain he had his responsibilities. He brushed her bangs off her sleeping face. She had still something. That cute sleeping face. He was worried deep inside. Would she ever wake up? Would he see her smile again? And these eyes? Would she kiss his cheek again and hug him? Would she call him her dad again? Would he be able to hold her by her collar like a small kitty?

Those thoughts were inside the Surgeon's mind. He was cruel with the others always. But Naomi just made him feel somewhat different. Many women bumped into him but she never did. She wasn't like any women he had met. She was unique. He had promised himself he wouldn't fall for the black haired. But he was wrong and decided to not make promises he couldn't keep.

His hand runned on her hand. Her fingers were always delicate, firm. Her skin smooth and soft. Creamy. "Wake up already, damn it. " He murmured. He often talked to her. But he always ended up saying: "Like talking to a wall. "

Bepo would visit often. He loved Naomi. She was always nice to him. At nights he would sit on her lap and she'd brush or pat his furry head and he would smile often and she would give him the warmest smile she had ever gave someone. Bepo missed the times they went shopping and he'd tell his opinion about what she wore and after, when they made walks on the beach while taking a slip from an ice cream. He wanted to play tag with her again. He wanted his Captain to be happy again. He wasn't smirking or smiling. He was often closed to himself , inside his office at times or other in the infirmary watching at her. The circles under his eyes had gotten from faint gray to a black. His nodachi was next to the girl thinking it would give her faith and strength at times.

The crew missed her also. They wanted to enter the kitchen again and see her smiling while sipping her cup of coffee. They wanted to see her fighting with the captain in "their little game". They wanted to see her tease them again when they saw a pretty woman. But the other women's didn't matter anymore because the women of their life's, the women of their crew was gone. Gone into the sheets in the infirmary.

Law had checked her blood. But not drugs were found. She wasn't wounded either. He wanted to learn what caused her to fall into coma. He wanted to save her. And he would anything. Anything to get her back. He would even turn his position as a shichibukai. Anything to save her. Anything to see her again.

And then, one day. Three months after she fell into coma.

She raised again.

"CAPTAIN!" Bepo yelled from the infirmary. Law runned. His feet almost flying and he got into the room in no time.

"What is it?" He asked. Bepo pointed at the machine. Law studied it. Her pulse was going up. And more. And more. He looked at her skin. It was starting to get warm again. It was starting to get color again. He smiled. "Just a little more…You can do it…" He thought. Her pulse kept on being like that for three days.

And then…

Those eyes…Those dark bluish eyes.

Opened.

She sat up slowly. These lips taking a pinkish color again. Everyone watched her as she stood up and looked around. A dizzy expression on her face. They all smiled. Her eyes fell on him.

"Who…are you?"

"Who…are you?" Naomi asked. Everyone's eyes and jaw's dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding , Naomi-chan , right? This is one of your jokes." Shachi murmured. Naomi looked at them questionly. She was confused. Why were those people were looking at her weird? She felt fear. She remember nothing but she kept her calm. Maybe. Maybe they'd tell her who she is. "Who are you?" She asked again without hesitation.

"Guys…leave the room." A man with a white furred hat said. Everyone nodded and left. She looked confused. "Please sit down on the bed again. There's no need for you to be scared. " He said. His voice was calm. She sat down at the bed as she was ordered to. But still the sense of fear didn't left her mind. She felt a tingling sensation in her stomach. Something familiar in this room. This man was giving her a familiar feeling.

"First of all…Do you remember your name?" He asked. She shook her head. "Age?" She shook her head. "Anything of your past?" She shook her head again.

"You're name is…" Law said and kept a silence. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Flashback

"How cute you two look together! Shurororo! But I wonder what Miss Ruby is doing here? Would you happen to know, Law?"

"_Ruby?" _Law raised an eye brow.

"Oh you didn't knew?" Ceasar laughed. "This little girl was a lab rat 10 years ago! Shurorororo! I don't know how do you call her now these days but I remember her as Ruby Megumi Maria D' Victoria. Pretty big name huh? She's half Italian and Japanese. She was only 5 when she started being used… A pity isn't it? Shurorororo! She had a bigger brother too…How was he called?... Hmm…Nate River from the Great Britan! They cutted his head in front of her. Shurororororororo! Really annoying brat though both she and her brother. "

End of flashback.

"Your name is Ruby Maria D'Victoria. But we simply call you Naomi." He said, she slowly nodded, closing her eyes.

"Ruby Maria…D'Victoria…Naomi…" She whispered. "What does the "D" stand for?" She wondered. The man simply shrugged. "Do you know me…well?" She asked. He nodded."What happened to me?"

"No idea. You mysteriously were in coma for three months now."

"Three months… ?" She asked. He nodded. "And what part are you supposed to take in my life?"

"You're a pirate. And I'm your captain." He said. She nodded. "Don't ask so many questions at once. You just woke up do not pressure yourself much…" She nodded. And then he started asking her some questions. It seemed she had no idea about herself nor her past. She had forgot everything. She had forgot him. The crew. Her life. And would she ever remember the time they spent together?

Naomi's eyes widen and holded the bed sheet tight.

Flashback

"Here's your nodachi and necklace. Happy?" She asked giving him his stuff.

"Very , Miss Naomi." The raven haired captain of the heart pirates said taking his nodachi and resting it on his shoulder and then he wore his necklace and hid it under his shirt. Naomi turned her back and crossed her arms tching.

"We should get along, Miss Naomi. Consider how annoyed my nakama will be if we fight like this all the time?" He said smirking.

"_Pig." _Naomi thought. " I'm glad I found a nice player but I hope this ends here." She said in a cold manner.

"You're so very wrong Miss. The game has just started." Law murmured still smirking.

"You should stop it or else we're going to fight all the time." Naomi said still serious and before she knew it she was on the wall with her wrists up on her head.

"I don't like it when they tell me what to do Miss Naomi. I would prefer if you took your advices for your own good, since you're too smart." Law whispered in her ear. His voice send shivers down her spine. Not the good ones."Please pack your stuff. We'll be waiting for you. And do not try to escape." He left her wrists and exit the room. Naomi covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp or moan in pain. Her wrists hurted her. "Agh… I hate this guy… I'll play your game then… And I'll make you fall on your knees begging me to stop."

End of flashback.

She brushed her head. She shook it. Her head hurted . "Are you okay , Miss Noami?" The Surgeon asked.

"You….Your name is Law…" She whispered. Law smirked.

"Did you just had a flashback?" He asked. She nodded.

"My head hurts." She said , her eyes unpleasant. "And you hurted my wrists." She said, hugging herself.

"If you keep on having those flashbacks you may remember soon." He smirked.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

Naomi would be gone for awhile but she'd definitely come back.

**Author's Note: Here! Naomi-chan has woken up. Sorry if it was a bit um…crappy? I started school today…It was borriiiing! I actually had organized one thousand plots for the stories I plan to make in the future! Hahaha! I think this fic will end after two chapter's or three :'(. I wrote this in half an hour. My fingers are on"firaaah" completely. It's 23:36 here. But I'm not going to sleep! I wanna continue writing! I love writing now! **

**It sounded a bit odd that she had a flashback so quickly huh? I wanted her to start remembering little by little. So I think in the next chapter there will be flashback's from her past with Law and from her childhood. Tell me what doyya think. Also I think I'll be uploading a new story tomorrow or so. First chapter only and then I'll focus mostly here. **

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**Also! **

**THANKS THE ONES WHO FOLLOWED!**

**I was so happy when my mail was full of messages saying you followed it!**

**Thank you!**

**Until next time,**

**You know who I am don't ya?**

**De3fr4gt5 then. **


	10. Author's Note II

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, hello there Minna-san Xd**

**You waited for a new chapter didn't you?**

**There's no new chapter :c**

**Why? I shall explain.**

**I've started this story when I was very bored and had to upload it here on FF. The story has no actual plot and it kills me. It makes my hard ache that my first story doesn't have an actual meaning in it, except that it was my first one. So I have to fix(find) the plot. I don't want to ruin what I've made so far either, so I'll simply continue from where I left. I gotta put something's to make it actually good. Though while searching for my plot, I will edit some chapters. My writing has improved (at least I think it has). Also school starts on September so I have to fix my schedule. (Though somethings might happen and school might start on October)**

**And thank you sooo much for your reviews/follows/favs! It made me so happy. Even though I haven't update for like…centuries, I still see this story is cherished! **

**Naomi won't die people! I'll simply put her to a small nap~**

**But even if I don't find an actual plot, I'll give two or three chapters to finish this and make a sequel with an ACTUAL and GOOD plot. **

**So we're on hold for awhile, folks.**

**It's stopping here. At the top of the mountain before Naomi becomes a Mary-Sue, a spoiled character.**

**Also, in my profile I have the link to Naomi's first artwork, so feel free to take a look, ne? xD**

**I'm working on a new story as well, to get my mind off but also to give life to my other OC who I've been writing her personality 2 years now. Please take a look at it while waiting for Nao-chan to come to life.**

**Also if you want to ask something, feel free to. I will answer you as best as I can. **

**Lots of cupcakes, sugars and rainbows. **

**ConstanceTrafalgarFarron **

** De3fr4gt5 **

**And now**

** Connie-Ts**


End file.
